Chronicles of Demon Shepard
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Follow the Adventures of the Demonic Biotic! Watch him kick the Reapers to Hell, Watch him woo all the Girls, Watch him as he gets Sh!tfaced at local Bars. Rated M for a reason. Let the Harem... (COUGH) I mean adventure begin! Note: This will also have a lot of battles in it.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings are such a pain

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Damon Shepard Was not a normal child on Mindoir, he was born with Rare Biotics, the Asari Doctors who delivered him from his mother, were baffled by the scans. Damon's Biotics were as people say were Demonic. When Damon activated his Biotics, he would be engulfed in a "Red" Aura. Damon's Biotic's had many powers, which would leave scientists to question the laws of Physics. Now being a Biotic would freak out a lot of the colonist, but being an extremely rare biotic, made people fear and hate him.

Chapter One: Life on Mindoir

October/30th/2169

Mindoir/Dawn Ridge/Suburbs/Farmlands/Shepard Ranch/Dining Room

10:34 Pm

My Family of five, including me, were eating our Meatloaf dinner, with Alan Shepard, my father talking about how I, should take over the family farm, and expand it. While my Mother Hannah Shepard insisted I should join the Alliance. My little brother and sister, by one year, who happened to be twins. John Shepard, always looked forward to a Military career, Jane Shepard had a similar idea. Everyone had their expectations but did they ever think, or even ask what I wanted No!

Mom just looked at me with that confused expression; she was studying me with those silver eyes.

"Damon, you're playing with your food again."

Fantastic, she figures that's what my dilemma is, great detective work there Mom.

"Yeah…. I'm not really hungry right now."

Mom sighed, like she knew something.

"Damn it Damon you ate out again didn't you?"

0_o Oh Shit how'd she guess that?

"Uh, I uh."

Great form a speech there Damon.

"Damon, I cooked this dinner for us and… wait where is Ali?"

Ah yes Ali, my Girlfriend, to introduce Ali, we have to go back a year ago.

/

/

/

ONE YEAR AGO

Mindoir/Dawn Ridge/Outskirts.

A Female Quarian wearing a red envirosuit, was surrounded by three teenagers. The middle man stepped in front of the others.

"Well it looks like the suit wearing alien, has no place to go… boys what do you think we should do with it?"

The Quarian under her face plate looked frightened, nowhere to go from these thugs.

"Leave me alone!"

The Boys started to laugh at her pleas.

"Shut up! No one's talking to you,"

The Teenager on the right stepped up.

"Hey Berk, maybe we should pop her helmet, to see what she looks like."

The leader could only smile.

"That's a good idea, get over here Quarian."

As his hand nears her Face plate, she picks up a rock and chucks at his face, making his nose bleed. Berk stumbled back, before taking the rock, and smashing it to her face plate, making it crack.

"Ugh! You Bitch!... You know what Fuck the face thing, were taking your whole suit off, then I'm going to Fuck you."

Air escaping into her damaged faceplate, her eyes closing tight with tears escaping; the Young Quarian could only hope the open air exposure kills her quickly before they could defile her. Before they could get near her the gang heard a voice right behind them.

"Step away from her."

Berk turned around

"Who the Hell are…. Oh SHIT it's the Freak!"

The Three of them drew their knives pointed at Damon, but before they could plan their next move, Damon's entire body engulfed into a red aura, and his already Red eyes, brightened like a light bulb. Damon Biotically charged the group engaging in both hand to hand and biotic attacks.

Seconds later the attackers would receive broken and pulled limbs, each of them screaming in pain, cursing Damon's name. All Damon could do was smile. He then approached the shivering Quarian.

"N-nnoo…. Don't (cough) hurt me!"

She flailed her right arm around, hoping to hit something. Damon approached her.

"Calm down, I'm here to help."

The Quarian's condition was worsening, by the sounds of her coughing.

"You can't help me, th-they cracked my glass (sobbing) I'm going to die!"

Damon knelt down to the young Quarian, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No you're not, and here is why you're not."

Damon Biotics engulfed both the Young Female and Damon, in a Red Aura. Damon then took his hand putting it on her damaged Faceplate, pulling it off in the process. The noticeable gasp came from the Girl, noticing she hasn't died from the open air exposure, the only words can escape her mouth were "H-how?"

Damon just smiled, while making a pretend rainbow with his hands. "Space Magic."

"What?!"

"Nah I'm just shitting with you beautiful, it all comes with my powers, I rewrote your genetics, and gave you my immune system, oh and I may have accidently shared some Levo DNA, allowing you to eat Human Food."

"This is all unbelievable."

"I get that a lot…. So- uh where do you live?"

"I-I used to live with my Mom before she got taken above Mindoir, that was two days ago."

Damon's expression soured Slavers he thought, his cousin Stephen Shepard got abducted four years ago.

"Listen my family's got a ranch you can come live there with us beautiful, I'm sure they'll love you."

Invited to a home?! She thought no one has ever been this nice to me, let alone another Quarian.

"Thank you and stop calling me beautiful."

"Well you kind of are, and I don't know your name."

He thinks I'm Beautiful?! ….. Keelah! I forgot to tell my Rescuer my name!

"A-Ali'Risha Nar Neema."

"God that's a mouthful, how bout' I just call you Ali?"

"O-okay."

She's Kind of cute when she rambles like that, Damon thought.

As they were walking through the fields that led to the Shepard Ranch, Ali decided to question Damon.

"Umm… I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

Keelah! Why am I acting like this, I just met him…. And got an Immune system from him, and can eat normal food, Ancestors…

"Damon… Damon Shepard."

Ali stepped in front of Damon stopping him in his tracks, she places her hands on both sides of Damon's face, pulling him for a passionate kiss, surprising Damon, and he decided to play along, by grabbing her rear quarters giving her a boost. That action earned him a moan from Ali, Damon continued to take the lead by inserting his tongue in her mouth, surprising her from the action. Several seconds later Ali broke the kiss, while looking for the zipper on her enviro suit.

Holy Shit, I can't believe I'm about to lose my Virginity to a beautiful girl! In the dead of night in the wheat field, score! Damon thought to himself.

Ali managed to find her bottom zipper of her enviro suit. A satisfactory unzip could be heard, from Ali's suit, as the bottom of her suit started to show some of her skin.

Keelah this is it, this is… No, what am I Doing, I just met him! Ali thought.

As her suit was in process of falling below her hips, Ali caught her enviro suit, with silent sobbing coming from her.

Holy shit she's got a great ass, and she's pulling up her suit, and -WAIT WHAT?! –DENIED :(.

In an instant before Ali could pull her enviro suit up anymore, Damon put both of his hands on Ali's hands, surprising her. She stopped pulling up her suit and pushed Damon down on the Wheat field, giving him a devious smile, her bottom half of her enviro suit dropped to her feet.

Holy Shit! Damon Thought, seconds later Damon's left nostril was bleeding. Earning a chuckle from Ali. Ali wiping her old tears away from her eyes. Ali knelt down on to Damon, her nude bottom sitting on his already erected member inside his pants. She leaned to Damon's face locking her lips to his.

To be continued….

_HAHAHAHA I'M EVIL, SORRY AUDIENCE MORE WILL CONTINUE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. WRITE AND REVIEW THE RENEGADE IN ME DEMANDS IT!_


	2. Chapter 2: A blast from the past!

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Damon was having the time of his life on Mindoir. In the dead of night, Damon had a beautiful half naked Quarian on him. Ali was passionately kissing Damon, while rubbing Damon's concealed erected member with her nude bottom. Damon began to remove his red striped black t-shirt, while Ali removed her other half of her suit. Damon watched as Ali, removed the rest of her helmet. As she removed the latches to her rear pieces of the helmet, Damon saw her short black wavy hair.

_Holy Shit, she's like the most beautiful girl in this whole Colony!_

"Hey Damon, I did lose my clothing it's only fair that you do as well."

_Oh Shit that's right! Way to keep Ali waiting Damon!_

Damon quickly started to undo is belt around his pants, while Ali scooted down to his legs to give him room to lose the pants.

Moments later the pants were gone and Ali helped Damon in the process of removing his boxers. They were both now completely nude. Ali Blushed and the sight of Damon's build, as long as his "lower package."

_Keelah… He's so … so Ripped! – and – and- Keelah his member….. Will he and I uh fit?_

Damon still on the ground while leaning his upper body up took a mental picture of this moment.

_Wow, she's got a great figure, Damon you lucky, lucky….why am I still thinking about this, she's right there take her!_

But before Damon could act, Ali made the first move she got back on Damon, she adjusted herself right above Damon's member. Taking deep breaths she lowered herself on to it, Damon placed his hands on her hips, slowly guiding her on to him. Ali made a slight gasp, while Damon gave out a grunt.

_God she's so tight! _

Ali rode Damon at a steady rhythm, giving a series of gasps and moans. Ali was too caught up in the sex, which she didn't seem to mind how cool the air was.

_Keelah, did I make that noise? This feels so good!_

"Damon, don't stop!" Ali Shouted.

_You hear that Damon, permission to continue… Fuck it… Just keep doing whatever you're doing._

"Don't worry I'm not."

Moments later Ali started to feel spasm in her lower region, Ali picked up her pace in the rhythm of her moves.

"Da-Dam.. .. I-I .. SHEPAARD!"

Ali came hard on to Damon, collapsing on to Damon from the orgasm.

_Did, I just make that much of a mess on Damon? Keeelah…. That was exhilarating, that was amazing, that was…I can't even describe how great that felt!_

Damon decided to use this moment to switch positions. Damon got out from underneath Ali, and got behind her. Ali still exhausted didn't seem to notice Damon got out from underneath her. Damon adjusted Ali's "assets" up, while positioning his member to Ali's puckered hole. A wicked grin could be seen on Damon leaving the unsuspecting Quarian to a surprise move.

_Keelah wait where's Damon? Where did he G-oooo!_

Damon grabbed Ali's hips, and proceeded to shove his member in to Al.

"Ah! Damon, it's to- big!"

Damon moved his right hand and stuck his two fingers in to Ali's slit. Ali started to moan while; she reached behind to grab a hold on to Damon's back.

_Nearing the End here soon Damon, go out with a bang, use your Biotics!_

Damon's and Ali's bodies both engulfed in a red aura. Ali could feel a tingling sensation all over her body.

"Damon, - -It's happening again, I'm about- to."

Damon could only smile, at the Quarian who was at loss of words.

"Same Here Ali."

Moments later both Ali and Damon came, with Ali dropping to the cold dirt and leaving a spent Damon leaning on her back.

"Keelah Damon…. That was, amazing."

_Yup hear that Damon, thumbs up from the satisfied girl, you sir are the man._

"You were pretty damn good yourself Ali."

_Pretty damn good? Ali beats the Asari on that vid I saw last night, note to self-delete browser history._

Before any of them could continue to formulate any words, a crash of lighting could be heard in the sky. Moments later rain began to poor on the two.

"Shit come on Ali, let's get dressed!"

Ali quickly nodded in agreement.

11:39 PM/Shepard Ranch.

Hannah Shepard was worried sick about Damon, he didn't check in with a call, either that or Damon switched his Omni-tool off. Before Hannah could leave yet another message on his Omni-tool, several knocks could be heard on the front door.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Hannah opened up the door seeing Damon and what it looks like; he brought a girl with him.

"Hi Mom."

Hannah just rubbed her forehead, sighing a relief that Damon was okay.

"Damon I called you like five times, did you forgot to turn on your Omni-tool? ….. and Who's this?"

Damon laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"Mom this is, Ali I saved her from a bunch of thugs, who were going to what I assume over the conversation, was to rape her."

Hannah turned towards Ali.

"Sweetie does your mom know you're here?"

_Shit should've told her, about the slaver incident above Mindoir._

"No my mom got taken above Mindoir by a Batarian Slaver party."

Hannah's face soured, she hated the Hegemony, their slavers even more. Damon looked at Ali, then looked at Hannah.

"Mom do you think Ali, could… you know stay here with us?"

Hannah stepped out of the way for Damon, and Ali to come through.

"Come in you two, get out of the rain, take off your shoes and-"

Hannah's eyes widen, when she saw that Ali, wasn't a human but a Quarian.

"Wait Ali you're a Quarian, why is your mask off and.."

Damon decided to interrupt.

"Mom, that was me, I used my Biotics to help her, and I gave her a Levo DNA, so she can eat our food."

Hannah Glared at Damon her eldest son.

"You planned for this didn't you?"

_Mom you know me so well, you Fire breathing Dragon._

"Saving her life no, expecting you to welcome her in, yes."

As Damon made his way through to his room, Ali did a courteous bow.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Mrs. Shepard, I'm sorry if this is a bother to you."

Hannah's expression chilled down a bit, when Damon left.

"It's no problem Ali, are you hungry, I can warm up some leftovers."

PRESENT TIME

"Hello Mindoir to Damon!"

_Huh? Oh Shit that's right, I forgot I was explaining to you, how I met Ali._

Damon snapped out of his trance and looked back at his Mom.

"Oh Ali's upstairs."

Ali came down the stairs by the front door, wearing jeans, a red shirt, and blue Jacket.

"Damon, were going to be late to catch the Vid at the Movies…. Oh hi guys."

_Saved by the Hot Sexy Quarian, that's the first, no wait not the first._

Damon got up from the table grabbing his coat by the door.

"Sorry Mom duty calls."

Hannah shook her head.

"Duty my ass, don't forgot to check in Damon!"

Ali and Damon headed towards his speeder bike. As the duo approached his bike, Damon put on his Red and Black camo biker helmet, as Ali got behind Damon and grabbed a hold of his waist.

"Hang on, Ali."

The Speeder took several inches off the ground and immediately zoomed past the fields.

"Hey Damon, your Mom seemed angry at you when I came downstairs, is something up?"

_Is something up, no I just pissed off the Dragon, by eating out today, I'll probably be hungry after the movies, so I'll just take Ali out to a Restaurant, just spite Mom._

"Yeah I ate out again."

Damon heard Ali laughing .

"Damon you know Hannah hates it when you do that don't you?"

_I know and that's why it's funny._

"I know, but it gets funnier every time she guesses why I'm not Hungry. Now let's not talk about food, we're going to a movie, then were going to eat something, maybe at a Restaurant."

"Really?!"

_Hell Yeah Really! Damon, work your way up to tonight._

"Yeah, my treat Ali."

"Thank you Damon, you're always spoiling me like this."

_You bet your sweet ass I am, tonight maybe I'll get lucky :D. _

Damon stopped his bike at the theater; he exited the bike to his right while Ali took the left side. The two approached the ticket booth, expecting a great night.

Mindoir/Alliance Space/BH Slaver Fleet/ Captain Ro'tor

"Yeoman signal the rest of the fleet to approach Mindoir, I want this operation to start in the next Solar Day."

The Batarian Yeoman, gave a quick salute and began the transmission signal.

_RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!_

_P.S. THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME DOING A SEX SCENE. I HOPE IT WAS OKAY. :( PLEASE NO TROLLING._


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Date!

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Damon approached the ticket booth near the entrance, leaving Ali to gaze at the Movie titles.

"Welcome to Mindoir Theater, how can I help you sir."

_V.I.'s you know our ancestors before our expansion used real people._

"Yeah two tickets for the 'The Hidden Spectre'."

The V.I. took a few minutes to process the request.

"That will be 20 Credits."

_It's good that the tickets are so cheap, because the movie snacks in there are expensive, corporate Assholes._

Damon looked at Ali, who was looking, at the Romance titles.

"Uh Ali, are movie is going to be starting soon."

"Oh sorry Damon, I was just looking at the titles."

Damon and Ali entered the theater, the two managed to stop and look all around at the history of the movies on the buildings ceiling. Ali grabbed on to Damon's hand and dragged her distracted date to the snack counter. A female worker approached the other side of the counter.

"Hi, what can I- wait you're a Quarian, how are you able to survive without your suit?!"

_Jesus Fucking Christ, every time we come in to range of a conversation, that's the first thing that comes out of their damn mouth, Oh aren't you a Quarian, How are you still alive, are you on medication?_

Damon interrupted the worker before she could stall them anymore.

"Uh buh buh buh! Just get us One Extra Large Popcorn, Two Pepsi's-(Ali elbowed him) One Pepsi and One Diet Pepsi, a pack of Gummy worms, and a Sour patch."

Still fixated on Ali, she immediately pays attention to Damon, who had an irritated expression.

"Uh Right, that'll come down to 130 credits."

A minute later they were out of the main hall and approaching their seats in the theater. Damon was conflicted on what seats to choose, the top of the theater looked promising, but he didn't want people focusing on Ali.

_Fuck it; we're going to the front of the theater!_

Damon and Ali took their seats at the front of the room, Damon who was hoping to ignore any on lookers. Ali leaned close to Damon resting her head on his right shoulder.

AND NOW YOUR PRESENTATION OF THE HIDDEN SPECTRE.

One Hour later…

A fire fight could be seen on Screen between Nes'ira, the undercover Asari Spectre, and Twenty-Three Eclipse Commandos. Nes'ira was heavily outnumbered and out gunned, to make matters worse her partner, a Turian C-sec officer, was down. She could here an Eclipse agent yelling across the hall way.

"Nes'ira you double crossing Bitch, give it up, It's over!"

Nes'ira cooled her Carnifex.

"Jol you're not getting away with that stunt you pulled back on the Citadel!"

A few seconds later, the agent returned with her comment.

"You just had to get involved, you couldn't just walk away, but guess what, and the trail today goes cold, with your dead corpse!"

A laugh, could be heard from Nes'ira.

"You made a fatal mistake, Jol, after the Op back on the Citadel, you tried to cover it up by killing me, little did you know, my bond mate is a captain of an Alliance Carrier. (Taps in to the Comm.) Now Lily!"

Four Alliance Gunships appeared from above, and started to fire it's Vulcan cannons, at the Eclipse Commandos.

The screen flashed to the next scene on the sunset on Illium. Captain Lily, who was by eternity was approached by Nes'ira. Nes'ira put her hands behind her back, while approaching ever so closely to Lily.

"Thanks again Lily for getting me out of this mess, I didn't know if I was going to survive this mission."

Lily pulled Nes'ira for a hug.

"Nes all you have to do is ask, and I'll bring the carrier straight through the enemy compound…. So are we good for tonight, at the-"

Nes'ira interrupted Lily, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Yes, I'll meet you back at my place at the Citadel."

The Screen Fades to the Citadel's Council chamber as Nes'ira was being commended for an award by the Council.

_Wow okay, I'll be honest the Sex scene was hot, the firefights were reasonable, but they could of made a better scene with the Alliance Gunships. _

Applause could be heard from the audience.

_Oh for- Come on people this was a vid, not a play of some sort, Fucking weirdoes. Oh it's 9:00 time to hit the Restaurant._

"Hey Ali, while the… audience claps for their play, lets blow this joint, and get a bite to eat."

Damon and Ali stood up from their seats with Damon looking at the other people shaking his head at them.

"Damon what did you think of the Movie?"

_It was a play I thought it was an 18__th__ century performance._

"It wasn't that bad actually, until the point where half the audience thought they were watching a play, and expecting the actors to pop right out of the screen and take a bow."

Ali giggled, while bumping in to Damon's side.

"That was kind of strange."

Damon and Ali approached Damon's bike, but before Damon mounted his speeder bike, he noticed that he left his wallet in his chair at the movies.

_Damn it really, Damon that's like the top three things not to lose, Never Lose your Girl, Never Lose your Keys, and Never Lose your Wallet._

"Be right back Ali, I left my wallet in the theater."

Ali kissed Damon on his right cheek.

"I'll watch the Bike, Damon."

_Way to screw up the Night Damon._

Damon was about to enter the movie he was in, but was approached to a Brunette pale face Girl in a white jumpsuit.

"Damon Shepard?"

_Who the Hell is this, and why is she so Hot!... No No , Down boy, Your dating a Smoking Hot Girl Right Now! Would she be open to three- SHUT IT THAT TALKING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN THIS FUCKED UP GALAXY!_

"Yes and who are you?"

A small smile appeared on the young woman's face, she reached out her right hand.

"Miranda Lawson."

Damon arched his left brow.

"I'm assuming you have my wallet, knowing you know my name."

Miranda just laughed slightly.

"I do in fact have your wallet, and I have a proposition for you from an interested party."

Miranda hands Damon his wallet, while listening in.

"Damon we know you're a very special Biotic, a rare one, that's why my employer is seeking you out before others take notice."

Damon stepped closer to her, making perfect eye contact.

_Fuck did you just say?_

Before Damon could reply to the Australian Accent Girl. She handed Damon a Black Card with Red lettering saying "we'll call you."

"Take Care Shepard."

_Yeah you better, leave with your swaying hips and with that ass of yours. I need to get laid tonight._

Damon left the theater and approached his bike with Ali waiting on the vehicle.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Ali."

Damon mounted his bike followed by Ali.

"It happens Damon, so what's next?"

Damon started his bike, hearing the roar of the engine.

"Now were going out to eat, hang on."

Five minutes later….

Damon's bike just stopped at Burger Diner.

_Great food here :P. I remember coming to this place with Mom for my birthday when I was Five, God that was fourteen years ago._

Damon opened the Diner door for Ali.

"Sexy and beautiful Ali first."

Ali laughed and slapped Damon on the shoulder.

"Damon, Stop that."

Damon and Ali approached the Couch seats by the window. They both picked up their menu's to browse through the intoxicating pictures of well prepared food.

"God all of this looks good… so Ali what are you ordering."

She place down her menu, making eye contact with Damon.

"I don't know it all looks good, maybe the Cheeseburger with side of fries."

Damon closed his eyes picturing the food.

"That sounds delicious, lets order-"

A Turian waiter approached the couple, preparing to take their orders.

"Are you two ready to order- -o_o (Observes the female customer closer.) Spirits you're a Quarian, how are you able to survive without your suit, and you look stun- ."

_Fuck that!_

Damon was starting to get irritated now.

"Those next words better be you look like you're ready to order, pal."

The Turian waiter looked at Damon, nodding.

"Uh yes, what can I get you?"

_Yeah that's right back the fuck down._

"Yeah we'll both have the Number 2 with large set of fries."

"Wait you can eat, Human food?!"

_That's it, I'm putting my foot up his bony ass._

"Okay you know what; I don't think this is your job interrogating my Girlfriend."

That remark put a challenging look on the Turian.

"Hey what's your deal Human?"

_My deal?_

"My deal is your supposed to be taking our orders for our dinner, not eye goggling my date, Turian."

_OOOH THAT LEFT A MARK!_

Before the waiter could reply, the Diner's Manager/Cook approached the table.

"Is there a problem here?"

A fearful expression replaced the angry waiters face.

"Uh no Mr. Gardner, I was just taking their orders and leaving them in peace."

_Score 1 for the Human Race, and seriously Gardner PFHAHAHAHA! I See Gardening wasn't your profession. :D_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…..

Damon was driving through the city with Ali, but Ali noticed Damon wasn't taking the normal route to the Ranch.

"Damon? Where are we heading towards next?"

The speeder headed along the hill path.

"It's a surprise."

The bike stopped on top of the Hill, the passengers got off on opposite sides.

"Turn around Ali."

Ali turned around and saw the city lights down below her in the valley, along with the Northern Lights.

"Wow it's beautiful."

Damon turned his head towards Ali.

"Not as Beautiful as you."

_Wow that was cheesy Damon._

Ali immediately pounced Damon, passionately kissing him on the ground.

_Take girl to movie: Check_

_Take Girl to Diner, and beat down Turian Challenger: Check_

_Get Lucky on the Hill above the city: Oh Yeah. :D _

Several Hours later….

Damon awoke with his nude Girlfriend on top of her, who had a Red blanket covering them.

"What time is it (5:00 am CT ) Oh Shit! …. Ali , Ali wake up we need to-"

Damon just looked at the City below him with the sky filled with Black Smoke, from the colony.

_What the FUCK?!_

Batarian Slaver Attack on Mindoir Next Chapter

RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE.


	4. Chapter 4: Mindoir Raid

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Chaos was erupting before Damon's and Ali's eyes, they could see the colony was lit ablaze from the bombardment of Artillery, they could hear the sirens still going off, in the city.

_How the Fuck did I sleep through this… We need to get back to the Ranch._

Moments later after the two finished getting dressed, Damon along with Ali, were heading towards the Shepard Ranch at top speed. The death and destruction they were zooming past, was devastating.

"Damon! What's going on, who did this?!"

_That's a Good Question, I could give a guess and say it was Batarians due to Mindoir being in the Attican Traverse._

"Batarians most likely, when we get to the Ranch, stay close Ali."

Damon could feel Ali grabbing a hold of his waist even tighter, fear was most likely gripping her. Both Damon and Ali could hear the screaming of civilians, they could only assume that the Batarians are capturing and torturing them. As Damon and Ali left the urbanized wasteland, Damon was worried about his family, if they died…. That would mean there is no reason to stay here, he and Ali would have to get off world quickly. Fear gripped Damon's senses, as the fields outside the city were burning. As soon as he past the Oakland fields, he saw it the Shepard Ranch with a gapping whole.

_Maybe I'm not too late….. _

"Ali we'll stop by the house, see if they left a note, if they did we'll-"

Before Damon could finish, Sniper fire hit the Speeders Engine, making the bike stop completely and launching the two occupants.

_MY BIKE!_

As Damon and Ali were launched in the air by the Impact, Damon activated his Biotics to slow the impact while grabbing Ali at the same time. The both crashed in to the dirt safely, thanks to Damon's Biotics.

"Ali are you okay?"

Ali got up dusting herself off, checking if anything was missing.

"I'm alright Damon, what now?"

_Well I want to find that Asshole who took a shot at us, but we need to find my family._

"Lets get inside quic-"

Damon was once again interrupted my multiple gunshots. The duo decided to circle the house to investigate the disturbance. As soon as they arrived around the house, Damon and Ali were relived to find Hannah, John, and Jane still alive. Damon and Ali moved quickly behind the cover with the others, Hannah quickly took notice.

"Damon, Ali, thank God you're alright!"

_Yeah, again I'm still kind of surprised that I slept through the whole invasion thing._

Hannah pulled Damon and Ali for a hug.

"Mom were okay, well except my bike, where's Dad?"

Hannah's expression was grim, leaving Damon thinking the obvious since his mother refused to answer.

_No…. FUCK NO! _

"Damon, your father got us out of the house before the Batarians could get in, that gaping hole… was our room."

Damon Biotics started to flare up, before Ali could get near Damon to comfort him, John looked at the others.

"Mom Batarians Incoming!"

_Alright you Four Eyed Fuckers this is for Dad!_

Damon walked out of the barricade with his Biotics Flaring all over his body. Ali tried to call Damon back, but Hannah just pulled her down to get behind cover. The Batarian slavers circled Damon preparing to either detain him or put him down. The slaver leader gestured his slavers with his hand to shoot Damon down, they raised their weapons and began firing projectiles to Damon's direction. To the slavers dismay the projectiles stopped around Damon. The projectiles around Damon turned red and shot back right at the slavers. The slaver leader decided to throw a grenade towards Damon, but he wasn't in sight.

Damon lifted the leader with his Biotics and crushed his whole body into a green mist.

A Slaver tank appeared right behind Damon; Damon just lifted his palm at the tank shot a red biotic blast at the tank. The effect was devastating, the tank shattered in to pieces. Damon continued to bring the onslaught to the slavers ranks, as Gunships spontaneously combusted from his biotcs, legions of slavers became green mist (assuming that was the color of Batarian blood.)A whole horde Slaver began to fire across the field. Damon started a red biotic force shield, to stop all incoming projectiles. Damon just gave out a wicked grin as his eyes lit up bright red, and he charged both his left and right hand.

_Ready for this? _

Both of Damon's hands had a red aura and somewhat of an red electric static to it. Damon pushed his hands with full force unleashing a wave of hundreds of red warps and double throws to the Slavers ranks. The impact caused the Batarians to explode and catch on fire.

_Come on, I can do this all day!_

It seemed like there was no end to these Batarian slavers. The slavers got so close that, Damon conjured up a Red glowing electric sword. The fight with the slavers was a Massacre, bits and pieces of the slavers were everywhere. With perimeter clear, Damon decided to head back to the house.

_These Assholes will pay for this, I SWEAR IT!_

Damon approached his family including Ali.

"Mom we have to get off world."

Hannah just looked at the burning House, whatever photos and family heirlooms were in there were most likely destroyed in the attack.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Taking the Long way to the Alliance Bunkers, was the safe way, Slavers wouldn't bother coming this far out in the colony. Jane was slowing down, due to the long walk, Hannah stopped to take notice.

"Jane are you alright?"

Jane Nodded with a sad expression placed on her face.

"I'm fine, mom… I'm just trying to cope with…"

Jane had tears going down her face; Ali was also worried if they can get out of the colony.

"Damon how are we going to get -"

Twelve units appeared in the brush on the pathway and surrounded the group.

"Alliance N7! Don't Move!"

_Where the Fuck were you Assholes when this whole thing started!_

My mom pulled out her Alliance I.D.

"Lt. Hannah Shepard of the Einstein, we're friendlies don't shoot."

N7 Commando Alex Fritz, approached Hannah.

"Lt. we've been ordered to evacuated survivors, we have an Alliance Frigate, just two clicks from here come with us."

_This is Bull Shit aren't the Turians supposed to be helping with security?! I mean isn't that the whole point of the Alliance joining the Citadel Space…. Assholes._

_THIRTY MINUTES LATER…._

_The shuttle ride to the Aucturus Station was Quiet, no one wanted to talk about what happened on Mindoir, since Dad is no longer with us… But I know one thing I'm not going to sit idly by and let this happen again… I'm Joining the Alliance and then it's time for Payback!_

RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance Recruitment

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Location Aucturus Station/Alliance Recruitment.

An System Alliance Recruiter was filling out names of Hundreds Humans who wanted to join the System Alliance Navy. Jane was the first to go, in the recruitment line. Jane approached the Alliance Recruiter.

"Name?"

"Jane Shepard."

The Recruiter typed in her information which signed her up to Alliance Command. The Recruiter signaled for Jane to leave. Now that Jane left the line, John was next.

"Name?"

"John Shepard."

_Alright, once I join I'll request a posting for the most dangerous areas in the Traverse, I want to kill all those Four Eyed Fuckers!_

As soon as Jon left the line, Damon stepped up to the Recruiter.

"Name?"

"Damon Shepard"

The Recruiter was typing Damon's information in the enlistment, but a glitch in the system happened when he sent it.

"Oops, uh oh that's not good."

_What's not good? _

"Uh excuse me what seems to be the problem?"

The Recruiter looked at Damon, to explain the situation.

"It seems the computer messed up the second letter in your name."

…_._

Damon leaned closer to the recruiter.

"Messed up how"

"It just named you Demon Shepard."

_Demon Shepard….. WHAT THE FUCK!_

An irritated expression appeared on Damon.

"Well change it!"

"I personally can't, your enlisted it's up to the System Alliance Navy to decide on to change your name."

_Oh thanks for the Reassurance Asshole!_

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

Aucturus Station/Shepard Resident.

Damon entered the door, to see the Hannah was taking pictures of both John and Jane in their cadet uniforms. Ali approaches Damon and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Damon how did it go?"

_Oh how to explain it, apparently the Alliance thinks my name is Demon Shepard, oh look got my dog tags, and the metallic name pin for my uniform._

Damon just rubs the bridge between his eyes, while looking at Ali.

"Well thanks to a glitch the Alliance Navy recognizes me as Cadet Demon Shepard."

Ali, John, and Jane started to burst in laughter; this earned them a glare from Damon. Hannah with a confused expression on her face got up and approached Damon.

"Did I hear you right that they named you Demon?"

_Rub it in will ya mom?_

Damon made and irritated sigh.

"Yes, Demon Shepard, can we just drop it please."

John approached Damon with a slight smile on his face from laughing at Damon's mishap.

"Don't worry bro, the name probably will suit you."

_Gee thanks dick._

Damon just signaled him with a threatening backhand, Ali approached Damon leaning close to his right ear.

"They can laugh all they want, but I'm sleeping with the Demon."

Damon's eyes widened from Ali's remark.

_When you put it like that… I guess I can live with that…_

Hannah looked at her kids with a smile.

"We had a big day with all the moving, everyone get some rest."

_Is she putting us to bed, I'm like almost twenty._

Damon spoke up to Hannah's orders.

"Uh Mom aren't we a little old to be put to bed."

"My Residence my Rules, now get going Damon… Yes I'll ease up on the bed time, I just want our residence quiet for tonight."

_Whatev._

The Family went their separate ways to get to their own rooms, except for Damon and Ali.

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Damon was stripping down to his boxers and approached his bed, he was expecting Ali to be in his bed but she wasn't. Damon began to search his room for Ali, when he stopped by the bathroom and heard the Shower running. Damon approached the door with a devious grin on his face.

**[WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

_At least I won't have to worry about the moaning, the shower will drown out the noise if anyone comes near my room._

The door to the bathroom slid open with Damon quietly sneaking up behind Ali. Ali was washing her hair facing the wall.

_I'll never get tired of looking at that body …... and that nice ass of hers… time to lose the boxers._

Damon quietly dropped his boxers and approached Ali, who seemed to not notice the approaching Damon. Damon grabbed Ali's waist and pinned her front body against the cold steel wall, Ali gasped from the cold surface.

_Keelah!_

"Damon that's COLD!"

Damon chuckled a bit, sliding her body up and down on the wall, the action was causing Ali's nipples to harden. Ali covered her breasts as the steel wall was too cold for her. Damon shoved his member in to Ali, earning him a gasp. Ali was powerless to do anything, she couldn't readjust and the wall wasn't getting any warmer.

"Keelah! Damon, please! It's really COLD!"

_I know :)… alright I think I punished her enough for laughing at me.. but then again wall shower sex is really hot, and she is moaning to it._

Ali let out a painful yelp.

_OH SHIT, I hurt her!_

Damon put her down, and was about to apologize, but in an instant she pounced Damon. Both of them collapsed on the Shower floor as the warm water was warming up Ali.

_She tricked me! …. Clever Girl._

Damon sat up on the shower floor surface, while Ali locked her legs around Damon's waist. Damon started to kiss Ali's neck, his actions got him some sighs from Ali.

_Alright Damon time to go lower…._

Damon began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck all the way to her breasts. Damon started to suck her right nipple. Ali feeling a little overwhelmed leaned her head behind Damon's left shoulder.

_Wait is she done for tonight?! Or is she just getting back at me for the wall._

"Uh Ali…. Are you alright?"

Ali just wrapped her arms around Damon.

"Damon… Do you think joining the Alliance is a good idea?"

_Way she's talking about my career now? _

"What's got you all concerned about my career?"

Ali just gave a worried sigh.

"Damon I'm worried that the Alliance will post you in a deadly border world."

_That's what I'm hoping for._

Damon was about to say something, but Ali kept going on.

"What if you get captured by the Batarians? Or worst, killed?!"

…

"Damon, I don't want to lose you!"

_Alright Ali you made your point, but I don't plan on dying to Batarians._

"Ali you worry too much."

Ali grabbed Damon's head with both of her hands and brought it in front of her face.

"Damon this is serious!"

_That's it…_

"Ali, you think I don't know that? You think I like the idea of leaving you?!"

Ali had a shocked expression on her face, but she dared not to interrupt.

"I know the dangers of this job, if I don't do this then the Batarians are going to keep doing this! Joining the Alliance was always in the back of my mind, that raid of Mindoir opened my eyes. I'm not joining the Alliance for personal gain; I'm joining it to save innocents, so they will never have to go through of what we just went through!"

Ali just put her head back on Damon's shoulder, and started to break down in tears.

_Great, you made her upset jackass. _

Damon got up to turned off the shower; he then picked up Ali to bring her to the bed. Damon tucked Ali in, Damon could still hear Ali sniffling.

_Couch it is then…._

Before Damon could head to the couch, a three fingered hand popped out of the covers to stop Damon. Ali started to pull him closer to the bed, before he knew it he was already under the covers. Damon just gazed upon the ceiling looking at the endless amount of space through the barrier, while Ali just rested her head on his chest. The events of the raid shook the foundation of this family.

_Tomorrow, will be different, I swear it! Dad if you're looking down upon me, don't worry you'll be avenged!_

**What did you think? Damon on the next chapter, Damon gets in to the academy and causes trouble, can you guess why?**

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE, YOUR CONTINUE SUPPORT MAKES ME HAPPY :D CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stinging Sensation

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard.

2172/Aucturus Station/Alliance Mess Hall

_It's been Three Shitty years on Aucturus, especially in the Alliance. I'm a Sargent in the Alliance Military, that fine and all, but the Alliance Naval Command hasn't fixed my name! The name I can live with, but they're keeping me in reserve on the station, I even asked several times for a transfer with hot zones, all of them denied… I managed to find one battalion, one under Major Kyle, anything to get off this fucking station will do me some good._

Damon was sitting in the mess hall away from the other tables; Damon has kept his biotics on the down low for three years away from Alliance Intelligence. During Damon's stay on the station, his younger brother John Shepard, was posted at Elysium and his Sister Jane, is working with Colonial Black Outs, meaning if a Colony goes dark they go out to investigate. Damon's and Ali's relationship has become strained due to Damon's whole outlook and change in his personality; it has become so bad that he's been neglecting her.

_At least the food here is good, not like the Burger Diner, before… _

Damon was approached by Trent and his gang of misfits, who were a disgrace to the uniform in Damon's perspective.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, the Alliance Renown Demon."

_Well, well, well, look what we have here Damon, Trent and his many boyfriends. _

Damon still concentrating on the food that's in front of him, just moves his crimson eyes to form a glare at Trent.

"What do you want Trent?"

Trent takes a seat near Damon, while putting his right elbow on the table and positioning himself looking at Damon.

"Can't two friends talk Demon?"

_We're not friends Jackass._

Trent's gang started to position themselves around Damon by sitting by him or in front of him.

"So Demon, word is your trying to seek a position out in the traverse, that's risky of you."

Damon still eating his food not giving Trent the satisfaction of an answer, Trent continued to go on his ranting spree.

"Also apparently, there is a rumor going around that your dating one of those Quarians. She must be something if you're keeping her on the down low."

_Shut up._

"What does she look like under that helmet?"

_Fuck off!_

"Is she Hot? Have you had sex with it?"

_I swear to God Trent one more!_

"She could be Fugly looking, that would explain why you're looking to get a transfer in to the Traverse. That's it! That must be it!"

That last remark snapped something inside Damon; he had enough of Trent's endless ranting.

"Here's a proposition for you Trent, why don't you Fuck off."

Trent eyes glared at Damon, he reached over and grabbed Damon's right shoulder.

"Hey Demon you don't talk to me like-"

'Demon' grabbed Trent's arm and snapped it on the table, breaking his arm. Trent screamed in agony has his gang decided to tackle Demon. Trent's gang went down no less than ten seconds. Before Damon could do anything else he was surrounded by Alliance MP's, all holding M3 Predator's

"On your Knees!"

Damon laughed, at the command.

"You better put those back in your purses."

The MP's fired one round at Damon, but the round disintegrated before it got near Damon.

TWENTY MINTUTES LATER.

The whole lunchroom was full of people on the ground either crying in pain, or holding their broken limbs.

_What that was it; this was what passes for Alliance Military, Fucking amateurs!_

Damon cracked his bloody and bruised knuckles and walks away with bruises and a smile on his face.

As Damon left the Compound, back at the mess hall through the two way mirrors, Admirals with faces in shock, of what they just witnessed. Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, just stood up and looked at his subordinates.

"Get me the files on that man, stat!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

When Damon first entered the Shepard Residence, the one to only greet him was his mother Hannah Shepard, whose face was fuming with anger.

"Damon Shepard, Suspension Really?"

_Suspended? That's it, they're that scared to deal with me?_

Damon just walked passed Hannah, who still was following him.

"Mom I'm not in the mood."

Hannah just stepped in front of Damon, stopping from hitting his door panel.

"Damon, if you keep this up you could end up with the likes of Category 6, and then what… and look at you, bloodied up, bruised.. What the Hell happened?"

_I don't have to take this Shit._

"Mom, with all due respect why don't you go back on your ship and disappear like you did when I was Seven."

Hannah was about to continue to lecture Damon but he went passed her and locked his door.

_Home free…._

Damon through his Jacket by the couch, and looked around in his quiet apartment.

"Ali, I'm home."

Ali came out of the bed room rubbing her eyes. She pressed the panel by the door to activate the lights.

"Hi Damon, how was your- KEELAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DAMON!?"

Ali disappeared in to the bathroom, then returning to Damon with a wet cloth and Medi-gel.

_I'm fine really…._

Ali forced Damon on to the couch while dabbing his face with the wet cloth.

"I got in to a fight with the kids at school, then with the teachers, and the janitors, and some N7 Commandos, and then I got suspended…. Ow! That burns!"

Ali was frantically trying to apply the Medi-gel on the open wounds.

"Why a fight, what happened?!"

Damon was trying to formulate words, but something was keeping him back, was it pride or arrogance?

"It was- just a couple of Assholes, Ali.. who won't say Asshole things anymore."

Ali's eyes widen, at the remark.

"Oh Keelah did you kill someone?"

_I wish…_

"No, just broke their arm and other body parts."

Ali dabbed the cloth in to Cleaning Alcohol, and dabbed under Damon's left eye.

_SSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFF OUCH!_

"Why would you get in to a fight?"

Ali was starting to break down in tears, and her voice started to get emotional.

"The Asshole, said something about you."

Ali stopped and looked at him while placing more Medi-gel on his Knuckles.

"What?"

Damon was hesitant, to try to bring back those distasteful words that came out of Trent's now broken mouth.

"He called you Fugly, which is slang for Fucking ugly…. I just snapped and wanted to shut him up, and then other guys came in to stop the fight, when they discharged their weapon I just blacked out and let instinct take over."

Ali finished bandaging Damon's knuckles, took his face and locked lips with him, seconds later she wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled Damon in for a strong embrace. Ali broke the embrace wiping the tears off from her eyes and gave Damon a soft smile.

"I have a pot pie in the oven… are you hungry?"

_I could eat…._

"How 'bout we split it?"

She just nodded and walk towards the kitchen, leaving Damon to wander in his thoughts .

_Fuck me, what a horrible day… Can't wait for Tomorrow, on the Alliance News, Demon Shepard suspended for beating up the pansies at the barracks. [Omni-Tool Beeps] New message? … … … Transfer accepted, Major Kyle: report to Docking bay 40 1200 hours. This is where it begins._

**Can you feel it folks, the Rise of Demon Shepard is nearing! What did you think of the Chapter?! **

**Rate and Review for More!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Demon Rises

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

2175/Alliance Fourth Fleet(In bound to Batarian Hegemony/Slaver Moon Fortress Torfan.)/SSV Divinity Justice/Razor Edge Platoon (Major Kyle)/Captain Shepard (Marine Rank)

_This is it, the moment where we teach these Four Eyed Fuckers, that not every man is fit to be their slaves. It all started in Elysium, the Batarians funded a slaver and pirate invasion, to sack the planet Elysium, My brother John Shepard became a Hero that day….. Held the line against the invasion… Speaking of family, Jane… She's spending time with Mom right now, since Akuze…. Christ. The Alliance finally got off its ass and decided to Retaliate against the Batarians. Torfan they call it an impenetrable fortress, when I'm fucking done with it'll be, SCORCHED MOTHER FUCKING EARTH!_

The Debriefing room was full of the operational Officers Including Major Kyle, who will be on a full frontal assault when Razor edge hits groundside. Rear Admiral Mikhailovich looked around the operations room at the hardened officers.

"Alright Devil dogs, I won't lie to you this will not be an easy fight, there will be losses, but no more that these Godforsaken slavers, we seen the destruction they caused on our colony's we know how many lives they've taken, the families they've butchered… The Council stood by and let this happen, they feel content of Human Lives getting taken, the Alliance however is different, and we will not stand idly by, and let this happen. When were done with Torfan, every Batarian will Shit themselves when they hear the name of the Alliance."

Cheering could be heard through the room.

TEN MINUTES LATER….

The Skies of Torfan is riddled with Hundreds of Alliance Kodiak's , Kodiak 0439 was occupied with Major Kyle's ground team, Inside the Kodiak some of the Marines were making their final peace, and praying for a swift victory. Major Kyle prepared to announce the operation to his ground team.

"Alright listen up Razor Edge Platoon will be doing a joint assault with a division in CAT 6."

_Ah yes CAT 6, Alliance Discharges, Rejects, and Misfits alike… I have grown to respect them as I worked with them on operations in previous missions. My friend Mike is in CAT 6, he's going to be helping us with this assault.. We made a bet; whoever has a higher body count buys the drinks for the next year… I'm going to get wasted! _

The Kodiak shook a little from the Anti-Air Batteries. Some of the Marines were a bit jumpy from the ride.

_Shit, that felt Close! _

The Kodiak's began to dive to ground levels to drop off the troops. Damon was eager to spill Batarian blood today. Of all the Slaver Parties he killed, this battle might sate the hunger in him. As soon as the doors opened, Damon along with the entire platoon, started to exit the Kodiak's, and hit the ground.

Projectiles zooming overhead from the bunkers on the hills, several Alliance soldiers weren't lucky enough to even give off the first shot before they dropped.

_Fucking Hell! Tom! I knew that SOB. Fuck it, I'm going up!_

Damon began to solo up the hill, followed by a couple of Damon's companinons who decided to forgot the plan, and join Damon in the Flank. This action caused Kyle to Fume.

"Captain Demon get your ass back here!"

_Drum roll please \/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Demon kept going only giving him a satisfied remark.

"Screw You Kyle!"

Demon approached the first bunker, he quickly activated a red warp combined with a shockwave to open a hole in the steel barriers. The result was shrapnel exploding on the gunners manning the MG nest. Demon along with the soldiers who decided to take a chance to earn a swift victory. Mike approached Demon with a couple CAT 6 heavies.

"Demon this is a good idea, will drop right on their flank and keep hitting their bunkers, making way for the troops on the ground."

_Exactly what I was thinking if I keep hitting these bunkers, the Batarian line of defense will break. These Fuckers are going to make a stand somewhere… but where?_

"Mike if we keep this up the Batarians will have to make a stand somewhere, do you see any POI?"

Mike tapped on Demon's shoulder and pointed at the large hill with a compound in it.

_Fucking Hell, I have to hike up there….. Biotic Charge can help me along the way, in case the Batarians think they can get a good shot at me._

"Well Shit, alright stick to the plan, we keep hitting the bunkers and force them into the compound."

Demon and Mike along with a mixture of both Alliance and CAT 6 troops alike, began to hike around the hill to hit the next bunker. The next bunker was loaded with MG nests, and an anti-air battery.

_Score, if we take out this bunker our Air support should have a hole in their defenses.. but we would also be in target range.._

Mike signaled a heavy to fire a cluster rocket at the steel barrier. The impact caused to hit the ammunition crates on the inside, followed by the anti-air battery's cannon to collapse and fire a round at jamming tower.

_What are the odds?_

Demon and Mike along with their squads, continued to hike up the hill striking bunker after bunker. The higher they went it seemed like the bunkers were getting stronger. Before either teams could breach the bunker, a spider hole appeared in front of Demon. The Batarian was about to fire on Demon, but Demon reached in and through him in the ravine.

_Next!_

FOURTY MINUTES LATER….

Exhausted that's all could be said for Demon and Mike, they reached the compound with only seconds to spare from the bombing run.

"Dick's almost hit us Demon."

_I swore I saw that pilot laughing at us._

The Door was a large steel grade; Mike was examining the door, seeing that the slavers sealed themselves in.

"Demon the sealed it, and bolted the door."

_That's not stopping me._

"I could call a grizzly Demon what do you think?"

Demon pushed Mike away from the door then approached the steel barrier. Demon's Crimson eyes lit up, and a red aura engulfed his entire body. He put both hands on the door and started to separate the locks. Mike took a step back, trying to comprehend what was going on. Demon was not stopping; in fact the steel barrier was starting to open. Demon gave out a vicious roar, and with all his might the steel barrier smashed open. Demon equipped his shotgun and cocked hit with one hand and continued down the dark hallway of the compound.

"Here's Demon!" Demon said with a psychotic laughter.

"Mike get my six, any one tries to sneak up on us, take them down."

Mike nodded as both Alliance and CAT 6 activated their head lights on their helmets. A Batarian tried to run across the hallway, but Demon holding the shotgun with his left hand pointed targeted the Batarian and fired at him. The slug busted open his ribcage, screaming in agony Demon just approached him and smashed his head in. Demon then spotted a Batarian firing a LMG, at Demon. Demon activated his Biotic shield, watching as the projectiles were freezing in place, Over heated from firing his LMG, Demon gave a 'Demonic ' smile

"My Turn Fucker!"

Demon launched all two hundred projectiles down the hallway, with Demon hearing the satisfied entry points in multiple targets. Demon followed by Mike and the squads continued to the Compounds emergency hanger. Demon saw as the slavers were trying to launch their transports to escape.

Demon looked at Mike and nodded, signaling him Mike got out of covered along with the whole squad.

"Suppressing Fire!"

Mixture of Different projectiles sprayed across the hanger, Demon concentrated his efforts on the Transport preparing to take off. Demon held out his right hand and Biotically destroyed the engine, followed by his left hand making the transport slam in to the wall. Demon approached the transports large ramp and forced it open with his right hand. In the transport was a group of unarmed Batarian Slavers on their knees surrendering to Demon and begging for mercy. It was in vain as Demon engulfed the entire transport in to a red aura and Warped them all. Mike approached Demon along with Demon's Alliance comrades. The Alliance Sargent Rolf, approached his CO.

"Demon, they surrendered, don't you think we should've taken them in?"

Demon looked at Rolf, picking him up with his left hand.

"What you'd show these Assholes mercy, after what they did? Oh no, no mercy to these Fucks."

Demon put down Rolf and seeing that Mike was finished putting weapons by the unarmed slavers corpses.

_Self Defense….._

ONE DAY LATER….

Aucturus Station/Alliance Naval Command

Demon was now just exiting the building, the Alliance promoted Demon to the rank of Commander, along with slapping the Dagger of Terran on him, while earning himself a nickname the Demon of Torfan. The Alliance also filed charges against Major Kyle for getting half his squad killed. Before Demon left, the Alliance compound, he was approached by a Captain Anderson.

"Are you Commander Demon Shepard?"

Demon looked at Anderson arching his brow.

_Oh look an age old Fossil._

"That's me what can I do for you Captain Anderson?"

Anderson handed him a transfer request.

"Consider this your official invitation to SSV Normandy."

_The Normandy! The ship that I never heard of nor give a Shit for! Gee wiz, Yeah no. Who's this Asshole think he is Admiral Hackett?!_

"No thanks."

Demon walked on to the transit station. While Anderson stopped him in his trail.

"The Normandy could use you Demon, we all could, you'd be doing the Galaxy a favor."

_Since when did I give two Shits about the Galaxy?_

"Sounds great and all but I'm really not committed to helping such a Fucked up Galaxy."

Damon continued to the transit station leaving Captain Anderson to once again stop him in his trail.

"Commander at least consider it?"

_Persistent are you, God fine, I'll 'consider' it, but that's not a yes._

"Fine I'll take a look."

Anderson just smiled at the young commander.

"That's all I'm asking."

Anderson stepped out of the way for Demon to enter the Transit station.

TWO MINTUES LATER….

Demon threw his jacket on the catch looking around, the he saw her Ali in a new environmental suit.

_What the actual Fuck?!_

Ali just looked at him her helmet was still off, and she had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm heading back to the fleet, Damon."

_What the Hell?!_

Demon had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on Ali?"

Ali took a step closer, taking a deep breath.

"Damon, our relationship has gotten worst the past couple years, we argue over the holo, we call each other names, and your personality has been getting worst ever since Mindoir."

_It hasn't gotten worst, just it's not Good Damon say something, Tell her how much you lover her… Tell her how you want to start a family with her, have a couple kids, a dog, annoying relatives visiting the house, all that shit say something you idiot!_

Ali stepped even closer, with Demon still in shock.

"Maybe one day we can try this again…."

She leaned in and gave Demon a kiss and looked at him.

"Goodbye Demon Shepard….. "

_No not goodbye, Damon you idiot, speak up tell her I LOVE YOU! Say it! _

Ali walked past Demon, and left his room.

_Go after her!... What's the point, maybe she was right a year ago, maybe we did die on Mindoir, maybe this is Hell._

Demon dropped on his couch realizing he just lost Ali, he looked at the invitation to the Normandy and accepted it.

**What did you think? Rate and Review for More!**

**Demon's loosing things and he has no control over!**


	8. Chapter 8: Citadel New Years

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Citadel/Zakera Wards/Flux

11:49/Galactic New Year

Damon was drinking a strange green Alcohol, which was new to levo species; he didn't seem to mind it as the drinks seem to be pushing down the sorrow.

_Well the New Year is almost here and the most perfect woman in the universe dumped me for a rusted, dying fleet. Me and her… she was so sweet…both physically and in personality, and me I'm just the rude, arrogant, Asshole who lost her, because I couldn't even open my Fucking mouth and tell her how much I Loved Her!_

Demon downed another shot, as he tapped on the table signaling him for another drink.

A female Quarian bus-girl, was taking some of Demon's glasses back to the kitchen. Demon just moved his crimson eyes on her curvy figure, she reached out to grab the last plate by Demon just grabbed her soft fabric suited hand, and put a couple hundred credits in it. Her eyes widen for the tip, she looked at Demon with her surprised eyes and a hidden smile behind her mask.

"Th-Thank you sir."

Demon took another shot then shifted his heads towards her orange visor.

"Do you mind coming back; I really don't want to be alone on New Year's."

_Please say yes._

"I uh- I'll ask my manager if I can take a break."

_Score._

As the bus-girl walked towards the kitchen Damon looked at the shots that kept coming, then he looked at his water glass.

_Is the water glass half empty, or half full….. I will never understand the Fucking saying._

Two minutes went by as he saw the Quarian bus-girl come back, this time she had no tray of dishes tied around her.

"You came back."

She nodded, and sat right by Demon. Demon glanced at the Quarian while studying her figure.

"You got a name?"  
The Bus-girl shook her head.

"My name is Jaera Nar Tulor."

Demon turned his bar stool around, to face her.

"So you're on your pilgrimage?"

Jaera's eyes widen from Demon's remark.

"You know about the pilgrimage?"

_Do I ever! How many times Ali told…._

"Yeah I knew someone who was on hers."

Jaera was surprised that any one even knew about the pilgrimage.

"So- Uh what's your name?"

_My name…._

"Demon…. Demon Shepard."

Jaera jumped a little in her bar stool.

"Wait… The Demon Shepard.. From Torfan….. The Demon of Torfan."

Demon took another shot, while giving Jaera a devious smile.

"The one and only."

Customers all over the Flux started to countdown to the New Years, Jaera was still chatting up Demon, asking him questions of how he got his name and such, before the Clock hit 12:00, Damon engulfed his whole body in a red aura, while putting both his hands on Jaera's helmet.

Five Hours Later…

Lower Wards/Shepard's Apartment.

The Building rattled with Vehicles going overhead, the room was blackened and barley lit, with the artificial lights streaming in on the outside. Moments later the alarm on the bed side went off in a repeated ringing pitch. The Alarming noise woke up a very tired and hung-over Jaera.

"Keelah my head…"

Jaera turned her head to observe her surroundings, looking around to an unfamiliar environment.

_Where am I ? …. this isn't my small apartment….._

Jaera turned her head to the right seeing a presumably naked Demon Shepard under the bed sheets. Jaera was still for a moment while getting a headache from the Alarm that was going off. She reached over to wake Demon, as she placed her hand on Demon, she noticed that she was out of my suit. Her eyes widened as she was feeling her body noticing she was naked, she blushed as she felt her breasts and decided to cover them with one arm while Shaking Demon up.

"Demon!"

Demon immediately sat up from bed, from the disturbance.

_Ow what the fuck?!_

He looked at Jaera, whose face was brightly lit up with her blushing.

"What?"

Jaera pointed at her trying to tell Demon that she is out of his suit, hoping for an answer.

"Yes you're beautiful and… you pressing your Breasts like that is a real turn on."

…_.._

"No! How am I out of my suit, and what did I drink last night?!"

_Oh yeah that's right, I knew if she drank that much she would probably not remember._

"That was me, I kind of fixed your Immune system and what you drank was an Apple and Cherry Vodka."

_Mmmm Vodka….._

"That's a HUMAN DRINK!"

_Oww your shouting is not helping the Hangover._

"Yeah that was me to my biotics gave you a Levo DNA… Now can you please stop shouting?"

Jaera, was thinking this can't be real, she started to cross her hands to the opposite side of her arms and repeatedly kept rubbing up and down.

_This isn't real, this is a really good dream and I'm going to wake up in my suit, wake up … wake up…. Wake- 0_0._

"OW!" Said the very high pitch screaming quarian, while getting her left butt cheek pinched.

_That was fun._

"You done panicking yet?"

Still in shock Jaera just shook her head quickly while looking at Demon's form.

"Keelah you're so Ripped! Did I have a good time last night?"

_Did you ever, way to go Demon you Fucked her so hard that she forgot about losing her virginity, Jesus the moans she made…_

"Yeah it was such a good time I think the neighbors heard it.."

Jaera took one of the pillows behind her head and screamed in to it.

"I don't even remember it." 

_I know, you drank two bottles of that special brew which is technically illegal to have._

"Well we could fix that….."

Jaera moved closer, to Demon.

"Okay… Just start slow, even though I did it last night, doesn't mean I remember it."

Jaera moved in for a passionate kiss with Demon, while resting on Demon's body.

_Happy New Years to Fucking Me! :D _

**Rate and Review for More, I know I'm probably going to get back fire from not describing the Whole sex scene, but eh what the Hell when you're drunk, you're drunk.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tour to Dark Star

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Citadel Docking Bay/Normandy's Docks.

Demon was witnessing the combined engineering of Turian and Human Design of a ship. Demon was somewhat impressed of its design yet thought to himself, the cruiser is small in size.

_A Cruiser, ah come on I wanted roll in a Dreadnaught….. Eh what the Hell._

Demon is approached by the Captain Anderson, who extends his hands to greet the young Commander.

"Commander it's good that you're here, I was hoping that you would accept the invitation, now come on let me give you the tour of the ship."

Before Demon stepped on to the Normandy's docking platform, there Demon saw it, his own kin, Jane and John.

_What the Fuck No! _

Demon stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Nope."

Unfortunately for Demon, Anderson, and his two siblings dragged Demon in to the Normandy's Docking bay. As Demon continued to be dragged in to the Normandy, he turned his to Captain Anderson.

"Did my Mom set this up, because if she did Ha … Ha .. Ha very funny, now tell me so this sick joke can end."

Captain Anderson gave off a hearty laugh.

"The Normandy needs the best and that's you three."

_Well I Call Bullshit on that! Something else is going on here._

TWO MINUTES LATER…..

The four approached the Cockpit of frigate, Demon was again impressed by the layout and design on the interior of the Normandy. The Pilot leaned over to examine the three Shepard's.

"Wow, quite a show you put on, dragging buzz cut inside."

_Buzz cut? _

"Are your insults as bad as your jokes?"

The Pilot Glared at Demon, while Demon just glared right back, Anderson just looked at Joker and signaled him to get back to work. The four continued on through the Normandy, touring the ship, of course tours never really excited Demon… Except if it was a tour of a bar, or through a Fornax store….

_This tour is boring… I wonder if there is a fine catches on the ship…. Of course it could get real awkward on the ship between fraternization and Ship Gossip…. Fuck regs' I'll do whatever the Hell I want…. I wonder what Ali's…. No, no, she left you. Jaera called me, to tell me that she got promoted from bus-girl to Waitress… She wants to go for round three the next time I go to the Flux… Though I got to remember to get Extra Protection, due to, I don't want to have to buy them one of those, 'I'm sorry I knocked you up' card._

ONE HOUR LATER….

The tour finished up leaving just John and Demon Shepard alone. John approached Demon, to start a conversation.

"So Damon, we really haven't talked since I got transferred to Elysium."

_Well you were getting famous your way, while I was getting famous my way, and picking up some kick ass scars, and love bites…._

"Nothing to talk about really and it's Demon."

John arched his brow.

"Demon? I thought that annoyed you?"

Demon just shook his head?

"Nah, it stuck with me."

John tried to change the subject hoping to catch up with his older brother.

"Mom also told me about Ali."

Demon started to get angry at the mere mention of Ali's name, Demon still didn't get over Ali's departure, out of his life.

_Here we Fucking go, Mom doesn't know when to shut her mouth over my personal life._

"I don't want to talk about it, she left that's it!"

Demon headed towards the Mess Hall looking for some alone time. While Demon rested his head on the table trying to block out the memories with Ali, he's approached by Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

"Hey Demon, I saw you on the tour, so what do you think of the Normandy?"

Demon snapped his head up towards Alenko, giving him a weird look.

"Its fine, I'm just trying to formulate a uh plan right now, and I need some alone time."

Kaidan just shrugged his shoulders and left Demon alone. The Normandy wouldn't be leaving for Two days due to the retrofitting of the engines, so he had some time for some shore leave on the Citadel.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

Citadel/Wards/Dark Star Lounge.

Demon was getting a 'Casual' Drink at the Lounge… By casual I mean on his Seventh different assortments of Alcohol. The Turian Bartender was baffled, that the Human Drank pure Ryncol, and surprised that he didn't die.

"Human that was amazing; I don't think I've seen any one due that in the history of Drinking."

_I am amazing! _

Demon put his glass in front of him.

"I'm not done yet!—More!"

The bartender nodded his head and ducked behind the table to find something stronger. While the bartender was busy mixing Demon's drinks, Demon is approached by a Purple Asari, wearing combat armor. Demon's crimson eyes moved on to the Asari, who was sitting by Demon waiting for a drink. The Asari managed to take a glimpse at Demon looking in to his eyes.

"Hey I've never seen humans before with your kind of eyes, are they implants."

_Natural._

"No they're all natural, was born with these along with me being a Rare Biotic."

_Wait to keep your mouth shut Demon._

The Asari crossed her arms along her front, while cocking her head.

"Rare Biotic huh?"

_It is Rare, it's so Rare that I'm wanted by Alliance Intelligence and the Armali Council._

"Got a Name?"

The Asari nodded her head.

"Zonya Tar' Lonax, you can call me Zoey for short, and you?"

Demon gave a devious smile and extend his right hand to her.

"Demon… Demon Shepard."

Zoey's eyes widen, after hearing his name.

"Wait the Demon, from the siege of Torfan?"

_Smooth with the ladies, I can call this one a hook line and sinker._

"I don't want to brag, but the call me the Demon of Torfan for a reason."

Zoey leaned in closer to Demon, giving him an alluring smile.

"Got any tales of your adventure."

_Do I EVER!_

"I do, but not in front of the public."

Zoey leaned ever so closer, that her purple lips were nearly touching Demon's.

"That can be arranged, I got apartment in the Upper Wards, want to come over."

Demon just gave Zoey a nod while paying the bill to his drinks.

_Woot! Inviting me to her own apartment, good thing to because I told Jaera that she can live at my apartment so she could save up her money for her pilgrimage, That would be awkward if I was caught in the act with a person I just slept with._

Demon followed Zoey out of the wards and in to her skycar.

**YAY CLIFF HANGER!**

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE PEOPLE!**

**RENEGADE FOR THE WIN!**


	10. Chapter 10: Demons Night out, and Regret

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard.

Citadel/Upper Wards/ Zoey's Apartment

**[WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ADULT CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

Zoey unlocked her apartment door, leaving Demon's eyes to widen at the interior of the building.

_Holy shit I thought she said apartment not a five star Hotel._

"Whoa, this place is nice."

Zoey just grabbed Damon's chin with her hand and shook it a little.

"Thanks, I earned a lot of money during the first contact war… Don't worry I was on your side fighting those Turian Assholes."

Demon breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God, I thought this was going to be an Asari who was a serial killer and targeted Humans._

"Yeah they are kind of Assholes."

Demon notices that Zoey has an Alliance Banner, and a room with a bunch of rifles.

"Wow are you like some fan of the Alliance?"

Demon heard a slight chuckle from Zoey.

"Not only that but I'm really in to your Kind."

_Demon you just scored someone with a Human-phillia!_

Demon took a step closer to Zoey, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Is that right?"

Zoey wrapped her arms around Demon, while pulling him in for a kiss.

"mmhm"

Zoey was guiding Demon to the couch, as they moved, each of them started to discard their own clothing. First the shirt came off Demon, for Zoey it was her Armor. Zoey broke the kiss to push Demon on to the L Shaped couch. Zoey unbuckled her Cargo pants, while Demon was ditching his Urban Camo jeans. Seconds later Zoey dropped her pants and then climbed on to Demon. Zoey re-engaged her lips back on to Demon, while flaring up her Biotics. Demon ignited his biotics, catching Zoey off guard.

"Wait- Your biotics are Red?!"

_Told you they were Rare._

"Yeah these Biotics are pretty rare, they can do other things to."

Zoey looked at Demon with a wanting, sort of hunger in her eyes.

"Show me."

Demon put Zoey below him activating his Biotics, he shredded her clothing, causing Zoey to go primal on Demon. Demon pushed down his boxers, then proceeded to shove his member in to her. Zoey gasped feeling Demon's hardened member penetrated her.

"Oh Goddess! Demon go faster! "

_God Sh's Hot! Go on Demon Flare your Biotics on her._

Demon Flared his Biotics over hers, both their bodies engulfed in a Red aura. Demon stopped making out with Zoey and started to suck her nipples on her breasts. Zoey pushed Demon below him and started to ride him. As Zoey rode him, Demon grabbed her breasts with his hands and started to 'massage' them. The gasps and moans Zoey made was enticing Demon to go faster and further. Demon pulled out of Zoey and proceeded to suck and lick her juices out of her. Zoey grabbed Demons head and began to push is head closer to her.

As soon as Zoey came, Demon thought he used this opportunity to get behind her, Zoey however had other plans, and she got back on top of Demon.

_Holy Shit, she's got endurance!_

Feeling the need to be the Dominate one, Demon put her below him and used his Biotics to put her on all four. Demon inserted himself into her rear making Zoey Gasp for air.

"What's with the Human's Fascination with that area."

_What Anal?_

"What do you mean" says the Demon who's nearly out of breath.

Zoey's face grimaced in pain of the penetration.

"Sorry I've had similar dates that did this, some men but then again I also had a lot of female Humans."

_Maybe because you have a hot ass, which they just, want to tap? Alright time to wrap this up._

Demon was picking up the pace while Zoey was reaching her next Orgasm. Zoey hit hers first, dropping on the leather, a minute later Demon came next. Demon pulled out of her while giving her ass a spank, which earned a moan from Zoey. Zoey sat up while scooting close to Demon, resting on her head on his chest.

TWO MINUTES LATER….

Demon and Zoey were both in her shower, Zoey who wrapped her legs around Demons waist while holding on to the towel bar in the shower, and Demon who was sucking her breasts. The Shower was their round two… ..**which I will not be typing because I'm evil, the screen fades out and you will just have to PM me because I'm just that evil.**

SIX HOURS LATER…

Demon was out the door with his jacket on and a cigarette, Demon hired a Sky Cab, and set his destination to the Normandy.

Migrant Fleet/MFS Judar

Ali was beyond upset, she was miserable the break up with Damon gave her some emotional pain. Ali was trying to concentrate on the engine room.

_Keelah I've been away from ships so long, I'm getting rusty at the Configuration…. _

Ali was approached by the XO of the ship, Lt. Samuel.

"Ali are you alright, you seem uh distracted?"

_Distracted no disheartened yes._

"No I'm just a little tired; I was working past my shift yesterday."

Samuel just put his hands behind his back.

"Why don't you report to the mess hall to get something to eat."

_Fine._

Ali simply just sighed , she dusted herself off, picked up her tools and left the engine room.

TEN MINUTES LATER…..

Ali was at the make shift Mess hall, which used to be a weapons room. Ali pulled out the Nutrition Tubes and inserted in to her helmet. Ali's face winced from the flavor of the paste.

_Boshtet! This stuff tastes like crap…. I miss the food Damon I would have when he took me out…. Keelah did I make a mistake breaking up with Damon?! I could call Damon….. [she activates her omni-tool, but stutters with hitting the communications button.] Keelah I can't what… what will I say?! What can I say?! I remember before we broke up, I called him an Asshole before he shipped off to Torfan… We were both so stressed during the time, I didn't even call him by his real name before I left. I wonder how he's handling it? I need to find Damon, that's it I need to find out where he is, and-and apologize to him, and ask him to take me back!_

Ali got up from the table and left to her room to think what's her next plan.

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**NEITHER ALI OR DEMON IS TAKING IT WELL, ALI WHO HAS BEEN TRYING TO PUSH DOWN HER SORROW WITH WORK, WHILE DEMON NOT SO MUCH HAS BEEN TAKING OUT HIS SORROW WITH ALCOHOL AND WOMEN.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**


	11. Chapter 11:Search for DemonEden Prime

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Transport Inbound to Citadel/

Ali was fidgeting with her Omni-tool trying to leave Demon a message, but for some reason it wasn't working.

_Keelah Damon please pick up…Why isn't he picking up… maybe I should check the last Voice message I sent him. [Hey Damon, it's me Ali….. I… Where to begin…Damon I'm sorry about the fight before you were shipped off… and .. I was wrong and being selfish, we were both stressed and…. I don't know why I left you….. I'm heading to the Citadel, I want to meet up in person, please call me back.]_

Ali then found out why he didn't her call back.

"Oh Keelah, I'm such an idiot, he told me before our fight he was upgrading his Omni-tool to better version, I sent the message to his now deleted version.. BOSHTET! [Slams her fist on the metal wall.] Which means, he only has my number…. OH DAMON Please call me!"

_This is going to be hard, now I have to ask his name around… That won't be too hard, Damon does like to brag a lot._

TWO HOURS LATER….

Ali reached the Citadel Docking area, and had to go through customs. The Customs officer was irritating Ali with the bombardment of questions.

_This Customs interrogation is getting on my nerve, when I was on the Citadel last time with Damon on our date…. Damon punched the Customs officer and threatened to throw him off the Docking port. I doubt it would work on me._

"Is this your first time on the Citadel or-"

_Stupid Bostet._

"No, this is not my first time, no I'm not on my pilgrimage, No I'm not a vagrant, I'm … Seeking employment and residence on the Citadel."

"Do you have relatives-"

_KEELAH…_

THREE HOURS LATER…..

Ali was making her way through the wards throwing Demon's name around, getting some hints, but nothing major. While Ali was looking at a map through her Omni-tool, she bumped in to a shady Turian.

_Oops._

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

Ali went around but was stopped went the Turian grabbed her left arm.

_o_o what does he want, I said sorry._

"Where do you think you're going Quarian?"

Ali looked at him with a Hostile glare.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

_Now let go!_

The Turian's mandibles shifted on his face.

"It is my business because you're my prey."

_Oh no._

The Turian pulled Ali in so her back was facing his chest and her Bottom was hitting his lower body.

"Let Go!" Ali said while thrashing around in the Turians arms.

The Turian gave off a laugh.

"I'm going to enjoy peeling this suit off you, let's start with that ass of yours."

_No… It's happening again and this time Damon's not here, Damon I'm sorry…. Wait Damon, I remember what Damon told and taught me what to do, thank you Damon!_

Ali leaned her entire back to the Turian's chest, surprising the Turian. To his dismay and his final sight, Ali took her right leg and shifted it right behind the Turians, gripping it then, pulling it forward making him fall over, while Ali just grabbed his Neck and Twisted, making a sickening snap.

"Asshole!" Ali kicked his corpse.

ONE HOUR LATER…..

Citadel Wards/Dark Star Lounge.

Ali approached the bartender in the lounge, hoping Damon was here. As Ali sat in the stool, the bartender approached her ready take her order.

"What can I get for you?"

_I need a drink… .No Damon comes first._

"Have you heard of a man named Demon Shepard Here?"

The Turian bartender eyes widened from that name.

"Heard of him, hell I served Drinks to that Human."

_He came here!_

Ali jumped from her seat grabbing the Turian.

"Where?! How long ago was it?!"

Ali let go and the bartender fixed his shirt.

"Uh let's see… hmm… Eight Months ago, Spirits that Human survived the strongest things behind this table."

_I can't believe he's drinking, oh Keelah I hurt more than I thought!_

MEANWHILE…

Normandy Inbound to Eden Prime/

_Fuck me what the Hell is Joker, bitching about now…. _

Demon approached Joker and Kaidan while giving the Turian Spectre Nihlus a glare.

"You're paranoid" Kaidan said replying to Joker.

Joker rolled his eyes while turning around to look at Demon.

"Hey Commander what do you think about this 'Shake down' Mission?"

_Horse Shit, that's what I call it, along with the Anti-Human Council, sending a Spectre along with us._

"Pft they don't send their Bitches on a simple shake down mission, something is up." Said the Demon with a dismissive hand signal.

Joker shook his head agreeing with Demon.

"Exactly that's what I was thinking."

Kaidan just rolled his eyes.

"Now you're both Paranoid, the Spectres are elite-"

_Take it away Demon!_

"Bitches, doing the Council's dirty work, and Grocery Shopping."

That interruption earned a snorting chuckle from Joker.

The three were interrupted by Captain Anderson over the comm.

"Joker! Find a comm buoy and set us up, and tell Demon to get his ass in here."

_Yes Mr. Grandpa!_

"Aye aye, oh head's up Nihlus is heading your way."

There was a silence on the comm.

"He's already here Joker."

_Ouch… Awkward._

"Hey Commander you hear that."

Demon just nodded.

"Yeah I heard, either you or Nihlus pissed him off."

Joker turned around in his seat, giving a Demon a shocked look.

"Hey! The Captains always like that, you should know that."

_Sure He is._

Demon left the cockpit while approaching Dr. Chakwas, who was lecturing the young Corporal Jenkins.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Chakwas and Jenkins turned towards Demon's Direction.

"Hey Demon what do you think about Nihlus? Isn't awesome that a Spectre's here?"

_NO!_

"Who needs a Spectre when you got your own Demon on board?!" Said Demon while pointing his thumbs at his own direction.

Thinking that he may have insulted one of the legendary Shepard's, he quickly tried to apologize.

"Oh sorry Commander, not that I mean you weren't awesome, it's just that Spectres don't really concern themselves with Alliance Affairs."

_Yeah yeah._

Demon walked past the two, then proceeded to the Comm room. As he entered the Comm room, there Demon saw it, Nihlus, Jane and John. Demon twitched his right eye then calmed himself as he approached Nihlus.

_This Shit just keeps getting better and better._

"Ah, Commander Demon Shepard, I'm glad you decided to come."

_What do you want Asshole?_

"Yes… so what's this about Spectre?"

Nihlus looked at the screen of Eden Prime, and then looked at Demon.

"I'm curious of this World Eden Prime, what do you know of it?"

_What do I look like, a guy who gives a shit about maps?!_

"I'm a Marine not some tourist on vacation."

Nihlus gave off a small chuckle.

"But you know of it, I heard it's peaceful, and well-defended showing the galaxy how well Humans can defend their territories… But how safe is it really?"

_The Fuck did you just say?_

"Was that a threat Spectre?"

Nihlus stepped closer.

"You Humans are still newcomers, Demon, the Galaxy is a dangerous place."

_That's it!_

Demon cracked his knuckles, while giving off a Sarcastic laugh.

"I'm going to Kick your ASS BITCH!"

In instant Demon tackled Nihlus, leaving both Jane and John watching the fight escalate. Jane looked at John.

"200 Credits on if Demon Spaces Nihlus."

John looked at Jane with a shocked look.

"Jane, I am shocked that you would even… Deal!"

As the fight was proceeding Captain Anderson just approached the Comm room seeing everything was normal, except with Demon having a few bruises and cuts on his face , and Nihlus having the same injuries.

"Uh what happened here?"

_I KICKED HIS BONY ASS!_

"OH-UH Space Ninja's came in and tried to kill us, but then they went invisible while trying to steal the Drive core, so I beat them up with Nihlus face."

Anderson just sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know Shepard you're getting really good at your Bull Shit, I almost believed you there."

_Damn… Almost had him that time._

Anderson stepped right beside Nihlus, while facing John, Jane, and Demon.

"I think it's time to tell them why there really here, this isn't just a simple shake down mission, Nihlus is here to evaluate you all on a candidacy for Spectre."

Nihlus looked Anderson then and the Trio, giving them a nod.

"The Spectre's need what you are, a Hero, a Survivor, and a … Yeah."

_Hell no!_

Once again Demon tackled Nihlus, beating each other to a pulp, while the other occupants in the room pulled them apart.

"As I was saying the Spectre's-"

Joker interrupted the party's discussion on Spectre Hood.

"Captain Transmission from Eden Prime!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"This mission just got a lot more complicated, Shepard's head down to the hanger."

The Trio began to leave the room but before Demon left he look at Nihlus.

"Oh Nihlus?"

Nihlus turned away from screen facing towards Demon.

"Yes?"

_PAYBACK!_

"Demon Punch!" Demon threw a punch with his left hand at Nihlus, but Nihlus caught it with his right hand. Nihlus brought his left hand and moved his index Talon in a back in forth motion, while Demon punched his jaw with his right hand.

_HA!_

**WELL IT LOOKS LIKE NIHLUS AND DEMON GOT OFF THE WRONG FOOT.**

**THERE ARE SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS LIKE, WILL ALI FIND DEMON? WILL DEMON EVEN WANT TO BECOME A SPECTRE? OR HOW MANY REVIEWS WILL I GET FOR THIS CHAPTER?!**

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE, AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR AN UPDATE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Eden Prime

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

The Ground team of the Normandy, knew for a fact that the landing was going to be the easiest part. But there they were the Shepard Trio, Kaidan, Jenkins, along with Nihlus who decided to separate on a bet with Demon.

_Eden Prime… It reminds me of Fucking Mindoir, if there are Fucking Batarians here.. Oh they'll wish they were never born the time I'm Fucking done with them._

The squad advanced out of cover with Jenkins taking point, but before anyone else could advance, Jenkins was taking down by several Geth Drones. As Kaidan got out of cover to drag Jenkins corpse, hoping that he was still alive, Demon peaked out of cover to observe the enemies. Demon's eyes widen as he ducked down, Jane looked at Demon.

"Well what shot Jenkins?"

_It's so shocking she might not even believe it._

"Space Bees."

The whole squad stopped what they were doing to give Demon the 'Really?' Face.

_What?_

"Fine you know Fuck it just stay here, I'll put down the Killer bees." Said Demon pulling out two Carnifex's.

Demon Jumped out of cover firing multiple rounds in to the Geth Drones, causing them to explode on impact. Demon signaled the others to follow, before the squad could continue Demon got a call from Nihlus on the comm.

"Hey Demon I'm at the Communication zone, beat you to it, though I had to stumble across a lot of bodies to get here."

_Fucker didn't have to fight Killer Bees from Space._

"Hey we had to fight these Flying Fucks over here!"

Demon heard a laugh from the other side of the comm.

"Whatever you say Demon."

_My name's Nihlus, I'm the superior douchebag, I'm the Council's Number one Bitch._

Demon just gave out a snarl after he hung up on Nihlus. Demon signaled the rest of the squad to follow.

_Just my luck the colony gets attacked from killer bees from space, and there is no sign of any survivors or that beacon that Captain Anderson was blabbing about. I mean Jesus what's the importance of the Fucking beacons, a chance to look good in the Galactic eyes? _

As the Squad reached the top of the hill while fighting and navigating through a maze of boulders and trees. As Demon reached the Midpoint on top of a boulder, there he saw it a Female Alliance Soldier wearing Medium White Combat gear with Pink Stripes.

_Whoa would you check the moves on her, sliding on the ground and taking out those Flying Fucks… Hey what's that over there?_

Demon caught a glimpse of Two Geth Troopers, holding a human on an alien device.

_What the Fuck are those things, walking Lamps, and what the hell are they doing to that Civie? _

As he took a closer look of what they were doing, the Human on the Alien Device was impaled by a large spike.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh Shit they're going after the Woman down there Next….. Don't worry Lady in Distress, Demon to the Fucking Rescue!_

Demon Biotically charged the Geth Troopers, causing the two hostiles to explode. As the area was secured Demon looked at a row of spiked Devices that have already been activated, anger started to boil up in Demon.

_What was the point to these Spikes? A sacrifice to their Gods? Nuh-Uh, these spikes are going!_

Demon raised his right hand at the row, a red glowing biotic energy could be seen charging out of his hand. Demon threw the energy at the spike causing it to combust….. then explode. With the Spikes taken care of Demon approached the soldier.

"Hey uh you okay?"

The Female soldier was taking a moment, to breath after the attack.

"Yes sir, thanks for the assist sir!"

_Ease it up on the bravado._

"Got a name soldier?"

The Female soldier gave a quick salute, then assumed the combat stance.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, of the 212 Sir!"

Demon place a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the already shaking Williams.

"Hey its okay, you don't have to be formal with me, speak your piece Williams."

Ashley took a deep breath, and trying to pull herself together, after what just happened earlier.

"Hell where do I start we the Geth started to backtrack my squad an hour ago.. We were fighting for our lives, and I barely escaped where the beacon was, this whole mission is FUBAR."

_Wait Geth?... The Fucking Geth?! The one Ali… Talked about, alright then I'll just have to dismantle these machines myself!_

Kaidan spoke up, interrupting Demon.

"Wait…. Geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in Three Hundred Years."

_First of all Asshole…second I call Bull Shit on that. Well we better head to that beacon, before the Geth or worst Nihlus gets to it first._

With a quick introduction to the team, Demon recruited Ashley in to getting them to the beacon. Before they could head to the cargo train the team were delayed by the sight of more of the Alien Devices.

_This again, wait why the Fuck is the Spike coming Down?!_

Kaidan took a closer look, then was shocked to see that the victims on the spikes were transformed.

"Oh God they're still alive."

Ashley near vomited, while the Shepard Trio raised their weapons at the oncoming hoard of Husks.

_ZOMBIES!_

Demon flared up his biotics, this time he created twin red electric daggers, with his biotics. With his daggers forged, he decided to cut his way through the Husk's, cutting them to pieces. While he was charging to the Loading docks through the Husk horde, he heard a shot coming from the distance.

John and Jane lowered their guard, due to Demon's Rampage, leaving Kaidan and Ashley with their eyes twitching.

"What the Hell did he just do?"

Jane looked at Ashley.

"It's better not to question good fortune, come on let's find Demon before we lose track of him in his rampage."

Then Demon saw it, the Dreadnaught taking off.

_What the? Is that a Space Squid? _

Demon continue to hack his way through the Husk's as soon as there were no more Husks, The Geth by the Loading dock, decided to shoot rockets at Demon. Demon rose his left hand stopping the rockets and redirecting them towards the Geth. The Explosion took out two out of the three that shot him, before the Geth could fire another one Demon with same hand pointed it at the Geth biotically removed it's bolt's and screws. With the tools removed the Geth collapsed in to a dismantled pile of parts.

_Fuck yeah! Hey look it's Nihlus… why is he on the ground.. Oh._

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

_Since when was I bomb disposal, while getting shot at by these Fucks… Oh look the beacon…_

The beacon look unharmed but it was inactivated. John cocked his head, with a confused expression.

"Is it off?"

Demon pushed the others out of the way, to investigate the hold up.

"Okay let's see here… [Picks up a wrench and hits it.] hmm that did nothing…[Kicks the Prothean Beacon] Turn the Fuck on!… [Beacon lights up.] Oh hey I fixed it"

The Beacon lifts up Demon and begins its transfer of Data in to his mind. 

_WHAT __**THE FUCK!**_

DEMON'S FLASH BACK

FOUR YEARS AGO…..

CITADEL/BATH POOL

Demon took Ali out on a date on the Citadel, they went to a movie, Ate out at the most expensive and private Restaurant, Demon knocked out a Harassing C-sec officer, got a couple drinks, and now to wrap up today's date, they retired to a private bath house. The water was filled with herbs and bath soaps to sooth and heal, the aches and pains of their adventure. Ali was floating on her back looking up at the steam in the room, she seemed to be enjoying herself in the water, while Demon was relaxing in the corner of the private Bath. Demon just glanced at Ali capturing her form with his eyes, Demon just smiled at her relaxation. After viewing Ali's form gracefully float upon the water for a few seconds, Demon put the hot cloth back on his head letting the cloth warm his eyes.

_This is nice, when I get a house, I'm getting a Bath Pool like this. _

Ali turned her head towards Demon and decided to approach him. Demon who still had his eyes closed could only here the approach of his Girlfriend. Ali sat on Demon's lap while wrapping her arms around Demon.

"Keelah, Damon this water feels so nice."

_It better, this Bath cost 20,000 for a single use._

"You're worth it, Ali."

Hearing that she leaned her body closer, pressing her nude breasts against his chest. She removed Demon's Hot Cloth from his eyes, so that she could gaze on his crimson eyes, she moved her right hand, rubbing across Demon's face feeling his skin, along with collection scars from his leaves to battle. Demon moved his Left hand to caress her cheek on her face, Ali leaned her face towards his hand, feeling protected in the arms of Demon.

"Damon, I had a great date today, the Movie, you punching the Turian C-sec for Harassing and hitting on me, I… You always bring me out on these dates right before you head off to your battles, and that's what scares me… You, getting hurt from those Boshtet's out there and… "

Ali rested her head by Demon's neck, leaving Demon to rub her back, trying to calm her down.

"Ali I can't promise you that I will come back unscathed or having less scars, but what I can tell you that I fight every battle just to see you on the other side, I do this so no one has to suffer."

Ali grabbed Demon's face with her hands and directed towards hers.

"But what about us? Every time you get hurt like this [points at the scar starting at his left ear and going down through his cheek and touching his chin.] Frightens me… Damon I don't want to be left alone…. I don't want you to go… I don't-want you to di-"

Demon pulled Ali in for a passionate kiss, while Ali wrapped her legs around his waist and adjusted herself on to Demon's member.

END OF FLASH BACK….

Normadny/Med bay.

Demon's eyes started to open, his eyes started to shift studying his surroundings, before he could make any guesses, he heard Ashley's voice.

"Doctor Chawkwas, I think he's waking up!"

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Citadel Demon's Shore Le

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard.

Location: SR1 Normandy-Inbound to Citadel.

_Fucking Hell that was a Hell of a vision! What were those machines in that Vision?! I see that Ashley and Kaidan are Eye ogling the Destiny Ascension. I just want to head to my apartment for some shore leave…. That and Jaera said she wants to meet up at my apartment for Dinner… I won't turn down dinner… along with drinks….. Followed by sex…. Or it could be a badass combination of the three._

FOURTY MINUTES LATER…..

Ambassador Udina was having another shouting match at the Council, trying to bring charges for the Human Colony that was devastated by Saren and the Geth.

"This is an outrage the Council would step in if it was a Turian Colony!"

The Salarian Councilor who seemed apathetic to anyone who wasn't the main three species, denied Udina.

"The Turian's don't found colonies in the Traverse, Ambassador."

Demon just sat there and watch the Anti-Human Council dictate rules and laws over the Alliance.

_Uh you guys make us settle out in the Traverse Assholes._

Udina's attitude started to boil over, as once again Humanity is denied any justice.

"What about Saren, you can't ignore a rogue Spectre I Demand ACTION!"

The Turian Councilor gave off a dismissive wave.

"You don't get to make Demands on the Council Ambassador."

Demon just swished his index finger at the control panel, causing it to short out in an electrical burst.

_Their Bullshit, just broke the meter._

Udina closed his eyes taking a sigh of relief from that miracle, but as soon as he calmed himself he turned towards Anderson, while straightening his tie.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew."

Anderson just held up his hand stopping Udian from taking out his temper out on him.

"Just the ground team that was on Eden prime."

Udina approached the ledge by his office, looking down at the inhabitants entering and exiting the embassies.

"The Council will not listen to anything unless we have viable proof."

John interrupted the two.

"We're not just going to sit idly by and let Saren get away with this."

Udina turned towards Jon.

"Settle Down, Commander you three already jeopardized your Spectre Candidacy, Nihlus ended up dead and the Beacon destroyed."

_Fuck No!_

Demon Stepped in turning Udina towards him.

"Hey, that's the Assholes Saren's fault not ours Ambassador!"

Udina removed Demons arm from his shoulder.

"Then we better hope that C-Sec investigation will turn up the evidence we need."

Demon did a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh yea C-sec investigation of a Human Colony… okay we're done…. Citadel Security does Jack Shit for the colonies, and even less for Human Colonies."

Udina stepped by his desk.

"Well we don't have many options Shepard….. Anderson meet me at Citadel Tower for the charges against Saren, I will try to make calls to see if we can get any more evidence to back up our claims."

Anderson looked at the Squad.

"Don't mind Udina, he's been under a lot of pressure from the Council…. The meeting won't start for a couple hours so why don't you explore the Citadel while you're here."

Followed by the suggestion Anderson made his way to the Citadel Tower. The Crew was formulating on what to do next, but before they could Demon was already out of sight.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

**[WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

Demon approached the Flux, he was just wrapped up laughing at a Salarian who got thrown out of the Flux. As Demon entered the Flux, he sat at the stool in front of the bar. Waiting for his drinks Demon is approached by none other than Jaera.

"Hi Demon."

_Hello Sexy…_

Jaera sat by Demon in the barstool next to him.

"Hey Jaera.. So you sent me a message about Dinner at the Apartment."

Jaera smiled behind her mask, leaning closer to Demon.

"I was looking through Human Food, what do you think about Chinese food? There is a pickup Styx by the Apartment, my treat? "

_As long as I can eat the food off your Naked body…. Noodles :p_

"Sounds like a plan, so want to go now?"

Jaera got up followed by Demon who proceeded to the exit.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

Demon's apartment was somewhat renovated, it had more furniture and the bathroom was changed as well.

"Whoa, you fixed the place up a bit."

Jaera unclasped her mask throwing it on the Bed.

"Do you like it?"

Demon pulled Jaera in for a kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of the place."

Jaera guided Demon towards the living room table, where she placed the take out.

_God that smells good!_

The two sat at the table opening the cartons of food, and separating it on a plate. Jaera pulled out a bottle of Demon's secret stash of the same drink they cracked open on New Years, she shook it in front of Demon.

"Remember this?"

_The Drink that made you forget you lost your Virginity, yup!_

"Didn't that make you forget your first time?"

Jaera's face went red from the memory waking up that morning.

"I meant a small glass!"

_Only a small glass :*(_

Demon sighed to the Defeat of him giving in to his temptation to Alcohol.

"Fill er' up!"

Jaera poured Demon and herself a small glass. Both Demon and Jaera clinked their glasses, with Jaera taking a small sip and Demon gulping it down. Jaera poured Demon another glass while she started to dig in to her meal.

"Come on Demon it's going to get cold… I could use some more of that Drink."

TWENTY SECONDS LATER…

Jaera and Demon were on the table lips locked and tongues intertwined, Jaera top part of her suit was already sliding off while Demon was shirtless. Jaera was struggling between breaths to talk to Demon.

"Mmm Demon—What—About- Dinner?"

Jaera and Demon Rolled off the Table and on to the bed, which they were using as their seats, bringing their dinner with them. Moments later Jaera kicks off the last of her suit she wears as a disguise, do to she doesn't want people hitting on her, or being captured for Dissection. A Noticeable loud spank could be heard from Jaera's Right Butt Cheek, earning Demon a high pitched yelp from Jaera.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Demon and Jaera were in bed Jaera who had food all over her body, while Demon was lounging himself of the food. Demon found a long piece of noodle tangled around Jaera's body, Demon took the liberty of himself, of sucking the noodle piece off, earning a giggle from Jaera.

"Demon that Tickles."

_Dinner was good, ate it off a one hot Jaera. _

Jaera mounted Demon riding his erected member, while pieces of food continue to slide down her body. Demon wrapped his arms around Jaera's back pulling her in for full body contact. As soon as her breasts were in reach, Damon sucked her right nipple and started to tease it, while giving it a small bite.

"Ah Demon… g-go easy on that please that's sensitive…"

Demon eased up on the biting while switching breasts, Jaera decided to pick up the pace on riding Demon. Demon shifted positions, as he was now on top leaving Jaera flat on her back, taking in the force of Demon's speed. Demon leaned down to lick off the Dinners contents on her body, the action earned Demon moans and giggles.

Jaera breathing started to pick up and Jaera started to feel like she was leaking below.

"Demon, I- Uh"

As Jaera came, she was out of breath from the exercise; she seemed upset when Demon pulled out of her.

"Hey why did you stop?!"

_Again I forgot to get protection I don't want to buy the 'I'm sorry I knocked you up card'_

"Sorry Jaera forgot the condom… so I got to finish off in another area."

Jaera sighed, as she knew Demon would forgot. Jaera turned over as her stomach was now on the matress. Demon laid on top of Jaera's back while inserting himself in to her. A few moments later Jaera had another powerful orgasm, followed by Demon finishing up. Demon rolled off of Jaera, who was fast asleep from the exhaustion of their intercourse, Demon sat up from the bed followed by the alarm on his Omni-tool going off, giving him a one hour warning, to be at the Tower. Demon made his way towards the shower but not before giving Jaera's Butt cheek another slap, which earned him a sleepy moan.

_Heh- She's got a great ass._

**Rate and Review for More!**

**Okay I think I owed you a full scene with Demon and Jaera, there you go! **


	14. Chapter 14: Demon's Den

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard.

There Demon was in the Citadel Tower, the heart of the corruption. Demon was getting annoyed by the endless rants Saren was spewing from his mouth.

_God does this guy ever shut his pie hole?_

Saren looked at Demon observing him closely.

"Ah and this must be your protégé, the one who let the beacon get destroyed."

_Wait what…_

"That was you who destroyed the beacon, then you tried to cover it up by setting charges all over the colony."

Saren began to laugh at Demon's attempted strike with facts that have not been backed up with evidence.

"Shift the blame, to cover your excuse…. But what can you expect from a Human."

Demon clenched his fist while his eyes lit up bright red.

"You can expect me to put my foot up your ass Saren, cause' the next time we meet your Fucked!"

The Council seemed to have no interest in the trial, they were letting the comments like Demon's and Saren's slide.

"Your Species needs to learn their place, you're not ready to join the council, and you're not even ready to join the Spectre's"

Udina interrupted the argument.

"He has no right say that, that's not his decision!"

Tevos finally put effort in the trial, by stating the obvious.

"The Shepard's candidacy for Spectre's is not the point of this trial."

Saren's Holo looked at Tevos.

"This meeting has no point to it."

Anderson stepped up to the plate next.

"There is still one more evidence, the visions that the beacon gave Demon."

Saren scoffed while looking at Sparatus.

"Are we allowing Dreams to be used as evidence, how can I defend myself from this?"

_Oh you Son Of BITCH!_

The Salarian Councilor decided to speak to Demon.

"Do you have anything else to add?"

_Fuck You, Fuck you, Fuck you! And FUCK YOU!_

"No, you made up your mind, and you're going to regret it."

After the meeting was adjourned by Tevos, Demon left the tower and headed towards Chora's den.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

_They say this place has powerful…. And Secret drinks that C-SEC doesn't know about… Good I don't want to remember that trial._

As Demon walked in there he saw it a huge bar, with many types of Alcohol's, then around the bar in the room were Dancing Half-Naked Asari.

_Am I in heaven?_

Demon was about to sit down but bumped in to a large Krogan wearing crimson red armor. While he bumped in to the Krogan, he managed to the occupant's drink. The Krogan got up and grabbed Demon.

_Oh shit!_

"You Human, you spilled my drink."

_Ah Fuck it, it's not like I beat down a gang of Krogan before._

"Well maybe your tail shouldn't be pointing out tripping people."

The Krogan laughed a bit, while pulling Demon close to his head.

"Your either brave or stupid, to egg on a Krogan Human… You got a name?"

_You bet I do Dino!_

"Demon Shepard… You?"

The Krogan glared at Demon while giving him some space.

"Demon… Demon… I know that name, your name has some fire in it, a lot of people in the Galaxy want you dead, luckily I'm not one of them, call me Wrex, Shepard."

Demon took a swig of Wrex's Ryncol, surprising the Krogan.

"Ha you got a Quad Human! How would you like to earn a couple thousand credits."

_Couple thousand huh?_

"What's the Job?"

Wrex leaned in closer to whisper something to Demon.

"I'm on a job for the Shadow Broker, he paid me a lot of money to hunt down a bad agent named fist, who betrayed him."

_Interesting…_

"What did the idiot do to do that?"

Wrex eyed at the Krogan who was guarding fist's door, then proceeded to continue, to talk to Demon.

"Fist was supposed to give refuge to a Quarian girl who had evidence against Saren."

_Oh that's interesti- WAIT WHAT?!_

Demon while he was Drinking Ryncol spit out his contents at the floor.

"Excuse me one second, and you say Fist is behind that door."

Wrex nodded, while Demon just raised his right hand at the direction of the door. Wrex was studying Demon's movement, but what surprised him was a red energy shooting out of his hand and exploding the door.

"LET'S GO WREX!"

Wrex grabbed his Shotgun and started to put slug after slug into body guards around the Den. While Demon forged an Electric Red Broadsword and started to hack away the Door's body guards.

Wrex approached Demon.

"Good Plan Demon, catching Fist completely off guard, now that pyjack won't get away."

_Now it's time we had a chat for fist, and see where this Quarian is._

Demon slammed the last door down, while Fist hid behind the coffee table. Demon got up from the floor dusting himself off, while approaching Fist and picking him up with one hand.

_Get up Ass!_

"Where's the Quarian?!"

Fist was shaking around in Demon's arm while struggling to talk.

"She's not here anymore, I don't know where she is!"

Wrex cocked his shotgun while taking step closer, but Demon had other plans he head-butted Fist making, Fists nose bled from Demons Head-butt.

"I'm not fucking around Fist where is she!"

Demon slammed fist on to the wall.

"Ah I don't know where she is now, but I know where she's going, I told her, that the shadow broker would be waiting for her."

Wrex interrupted Demon and Fist.

"That's impossible even I was hired by another agent, the Shadow broker doesn't reveal himself."

Fist still in Demon's Hand, decided to back talk.

"I know that, but when she gets there, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

_Mother Fucker!_

Demon's eyes lit up and lowered fist's body slightly down, while Demon grabbed a hold of his neck, squeezing it tightly.

"Tell me where that meeting is you Son of Bitch!"'

Fist was breathing tightly, while being choked by Demon's Grip.

"The Wards, the back Alley."

With that Demon squeezed Fist's neck slightly, giving off a sickening pop. With that done Wrex looked at Demon.

"That Quarian's dead if we don't get moving!"

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Tali was beyond scared, she thought this was the right location, but it couldn't be this place isn't secured… Where was Fist she thought and where is the Shadow broker? The Quarian was approached by Saren's assassin, who had orders to retrieve the data then kill her.

"Did you bring it?"

Tali looked at her surrounding Two Salarian bodyguards approached from behind the Assassin.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

The Turian Assassin stroked her Tali's veil, while moving to her arm.

"They'll be here, where's the evidence?"

Tali slapped the Turian's arm off of her, while taking a step back.

"No way, the deal's off."

The Assassin took a step back while signaling his bodyguards to go in for the kill. Demon Charging down the hallway tackling the Assassin while collapsing in to his bodyguards, in mid air.

_Wait I can't fly!_

Demon did a face plant right into the wall but not before doing a biotic explosion on the ground killing the Assassin. Demon fell on his back hitting the ground hard. While on his back he is approached by Tali who's standing over her Rescuer. Demon looked at the Quarian and studied her body language.

…_. Please be NineTeen!_

Tali offered Demon and hand helping him up, followed by a Krogan approaching the group.

"Nice Take down Demon."

Tali eyes widen could it be true, she was just saved by the Demon Shepard? But realized she was set up just hit reality.

"Fist set me up, I knew I Shouldn't of trusted him!"

Demon approached Tali.

"Did this squished guy hurt you?"

Tali shook her head.

"I'm fine… was he right, are you Demon Shepard?"

_Yup!_

"The one and only, uh who are you."

Tali offered a hand to Demon.

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

_TALI? That sounds a lot like…. Ali….._

Demon picked up Tali in his arms.

"Let's get to the Human Embassy you'll be safe there, that and you have evidence on Saren."

**CAN DEMON EVER CONTROL HIMSELF AROUND THE LADIES?! … PROBABLY NOT.**

**Rate and Review for More!**


	15. Chapter 15: Noveria Lunch

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Demon Cousland plunged his blade in to the Arch Demon, twisting the broadsword in to the Arch Demon's Skull, before a beam a light takes his vision, he sees her Morigan, giving off a smile, while turning around and fulfilling her promise to him. But before she left Demon, he could have sworn he saw a tear escaping her right eye.

Vision Ends.

_Umm who the Fuck was that, and why do I suddenly give a Shit?! Now where was I.. ah yes Udina blabbing about how I am creating an incident, along with the Normandy giving me the look of where I disappeared to? And having Wrex by me while Tali who is still in my arms._

Udina just gave a look at Demon.

"Citadel to Demon! Who's the Quarian?!"

_Oh right!_

"Making your Fucking Day, Ambassador! Tali has evidence against Saren."

Udina's eyes widen while straightening his tie trying to look presentable.

_Oh what now he plans on doing his job and being nice?!_

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Location: Normandy's Dock

_Spectre! I rubbed the evidence in the Council's big fat collective Alien Noses! Now Anderson gives me the Normandy, John and Jane have also been given the rank of Spectre, but that's not important, we're talking about me! Oh and some Turian Guy Garrus wanted to join the Normandy, along with badass Dino Wrex…. Eh what the Hell... Oh and Tali's sweet ass is also joining aboard. Now we do this my way, to hunt down Saren while earning myself a girl who cares for me! Let's see….I narrowed the choices down to the top contenders._

_Tali- Who I hope she's nineteen!_

_Ashley-Kick ass Marine Lioness, who needs to be brought in the Shepard den!_

_Jeara- The Sexy Quarian Waitress, who lives at my apartment, who you just want to eat and drink with… While she makes your galaxy…with sex…_

_Zoey-Someone who hasn't sent a message to me, due to she said she had a special mission that needs to be completed, and she would be off grid for a while._

_Ali-….. I still remember those nights with her… I miss her terribly I won't lie._

_Okay now that I'm done thinking about potential suitors… time to get on to business.. like entering the engineering and hitting on a certain Quarian, The MISSION FUCKING DEMANDS IT!_

Demon enters the engineering and approached Tali from behind, while sneaking peaks at her Ass.

_Holy Shit! I didn't notice it in the wards, but her Ass is really tight against her suit, God do not forsake me now, please let her be legal!_

Tali turned around to greet her Captain.

"Shepard your ship is amazing; now I know why the Alliance is so successful. I never knew you could fit a Drive Core this large in to a ship this small!"

…_. Yes she just said that…_

Demon leaned in on Tali's workstation.

"This ship's is special, it's an Alliance Prototype."

_Oh Keelah stay calm Tali, it's just Demon…. Stop Blushing Damn it… It's not like he could see it._

"Anyways… What can I do for you De- Shepard?"

Demon moved in a little closer to Tali.

"So Tali, the Normandy is heading to Noveria… I was thinking if you want to go out to get a bite to eat and get to know each other."

_He wants to go out to eat with me? _

Tali was starting to wring her hands together, seeing that Demon knew he had this in the bag.

"I uh- Shepard, I don't know if there is a place that serves both Levo and Dextro species…. And wouldn't you prefer I stayed with the ship, because Quarians aren't liked-"

Tali kept babbling, which just Demon even more determined.

_She's stalling Demon go in for the strike…_

"It's all taken care of Tali, and I want to talk about you…"

Tali said nothing she just nodded her head in agreement who was slightly shaking.

_In the Bag!_

TWO HOURS LATER…

Location: Noveria Second Level.

_Well that was fun the security acting like idiots and the whole ground team just pulled out guns to Fuck with them…. So I ordered a split up in the team, John, Ashley, and Wrex, would investigate near the garage, while Jane, Garrus, and Kaidan investigated the bar, while me and Tali went to 'scope out' the Diner who had 'known ties' to the rogue spectre. _

Demon and Tali were sitting at their seats by the large window showing the blizzard. Shepard ordered a Sundae which gave Tali to question why he would order such a cold food on a cold planet?

"So Tali… what brought you to the Citadel…"

_Wow I have to give myself a round of applause for the moments with good intentions and poor choice of words._

Tali took a deep breath, knowing this was an uncomfortable discussion, with her.

"I was being hunted down by Saren's assassins… I got hit in the presidium by polonium rounds… I-"

_Fucking Hell, way to bring back horrible memories Demon Change the Fucking Subject!_

Demon placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Shit, sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. "

Tali took another deep breath, trying to calm her voice.

"So tell me something Shepard is Demon your real name?"

_Yes…_

Demon was surprised by her question no one has asked him that.

"I lost my real name a long time ago….It's a touchy subject."

Tali and Demon just stood quiet for a moment, when theY both were asking the wrong questions.

_Shit this date just got awkward…. I ordered a XL Sundae for the both of us, and I think she's catching on that this is just a Human Diner._

Demon looked at Tali.

"So…. You're on your pilgrimage… and how old are you seventeen, eighteen, -"

_That's right build your way up…_

Tali stopped Demon after eighteen.

"I'm actually nineteen."

_[Hallelujah chorus playing] Thank you God and Sweet baby Jesus in heaven! That was what I wanted to know all Fucking Day!_

Demon leaned in a bit closer.

"Say Tali what if told you if there was a way to take off your helmet and eat my food."

That question got Tali's attention.

"I would find it and bring it back to the fleet for my people to end my pilgrimage; they would need this because our species is in danger of losing the Migrant fleet from age."

_Not the answer I was expecting to hear… She's concerned for her people more than her own happiness…_

"Sorry Tali, it would take a lot of time to help that many Quarians."

That reply put a confused look on Tali's face.

"Wait… What? Shepard is this some sort of joke of yours?!"

_Oh Shit, She thinks I'm insulting her, quick Demon execute Fall back plan._

Demon reached for Tali's Hands holding it with a caring grip while his whole body ignited in a red fiery aura, engulfing both Tali's and Demon's bodies. Seconds later, Tali felt strange, from the effect, she slowly unclasped her helmet, and for the first time she took a deep breath of the non-sterilized air while revealing her face to Demon, whose eyes were widening and his right nostril was bleeding.

_Whoa!_

**Rate and Review for More!**

**What did you think of the Chapter? Will Demon ever find the right woman to sate his hunger? Who Knows?!**


	16. Chapter 16: Inner Nightmares!

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Demon and Tali were quiet for a moment, none of the pair had anything to say, the only thing that came to mind was speechless.

_Okay Demon move this thing along it's not like it's the First Beautiful Quarian you've seen…. Oh who am I kidding she's an Angel and—[Omni tool bleeps] Da Fuck?!_

Hearing the beeping Tali immediately put back on her mask, while Demon was answering a call from his brother.

"What John?"

John with an annoyed voice replied.

"Demon can you get down here, the Admin, won't answer any of our questions."

_Well you bet he's going to answer my fucking questions, for ruining a moment with Tali…_

Demon looked at Tali, with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry Tali… We'll continue this conversation on the Normandy."

Tali nodded, still relishing the idea of being out of her suit. Moments later the duo left the Diner, with a killer expression on Demon.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

The whole squad was waiting by the door, John was about to say something but Demon just shoved him out of the way. He Biotically forced the doors open, while destroying the security system. Anoleis eyes widened, a little more than a normal Salarian. Anoleis was about to order Demon out, but not before Demon picked him up Biotically.

"Listen you Bug eyed Salarian, I got three 'Requests' for you. One you give me the Admin Access to the Garage, Two I want use the MAKO in the Garage along with a Passenger Pickup, and Three if I ever hear any more complaints from the Spectre's or Alliance, I'll Tear your limbs off one by one."

The Administrator was shaking and breathing erratically from Demon's personal threats.

"Yes that-that's what I was about to give you, I was ju-just not understanding the question, t-take it!"

Demon Smiled while dropping the Administrator, leaving Anoleis to cower behind his desk. Demon exited the room giving the ground team a look.

"Let's go!"

TWO MINUTES LATER…

The Squad entered the garage hoping to have a clear shot to the station, in the MAKO, unfortunately to their dismay, the garage was occupied with Geth.

_Fucking Hell they got to the station first, alright time to scrap the Fuckers!_

As the firefight commenced the ground team broke up to find cover, each of them facing their own difficulties with the Geth weaponry… all except for Demon, who appeared to be jumping out of cover while using the Geth as a 'Synthetic' Shield. The Geth however weren't taking the bait, they decided to enclose on Demon. Demon waited a chance for them to get close enough so he can take them out without any injured crewmen. Seconds later Demon sacrifices his Geth Shield by turning the Geth in to parts. While breaking those parts in to smaller parts he launched the projectiles at the other Geth Shredding a third of them to pieces. When several Geth destroyers got too close he summoned Red Lighting Strikes in the room protecting Demon, while causing the Destroyer's to explode on impact.

As the fire fight ended Ashley William's approached Demon.

"You mind telling me what the hell you just did."

_Besides being fucking awesome and saving your Asses…. Nope._

Demon gave Ashley a look at Ashley, a look that would say 'Mind your own business.'

"Come on we're wasting time, get in your asses in the vehicle…. That's an order Chief Williams. "

Ashley sighed, while heading to the MAKO. As the others boarded, the Vehicle, John, Demon, and Jane drew straws on who was going to drive, to Demon and Jane's dismay, John won.

"Fine I'll just catch a couple z's in the passenger carrier, you know with the heater… so don't drive off the cliff, or I'll kill you."

_Also Tali's going to be with me in there…. Alone…. Maybe it'll give us a chance to talk… and stuff…_

As the crew loaded up, Demon and Tali were the last ones in, Demon got in the back first while offering a hand to Tali to help her up.

TWO MINUTES LATER (again)…..

A few bumps could be felt in the back, of the passenger car, Tali and Demon were sitting in their seats facing each other from opposite seats. For being alone with each other, they were quite.

_I wonder what she's thinking, her eyes are just looking straight at mine._

The seconds that passed by felt like hours for Tali and Demon, Tali however had enough of the quite she couldn't bear with it.

"So, Shepard…. What did you do back at the – Dinner…?"

Demon rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous from the question.

"It…. It all comes with my powers, I'm not exactly what you would call.. uh.. Normal."

There was a silence for a moment… before Tali spoke up again.

"So I can take off my mask?"

_Not just that…_

"Not only that but the suit as well."

Tali blushed behind her mask while covering her already covered breasts, while thinking she was naked. Demon however quickly added on to his sentence seeing, he was already messing up again.

"and you can eat solid foods, as well as Levo, because Dextro food, tastes like Shit."

Tali put her hands down on her laps, while leaning her head forward.

"I'm- I'm not the first Quarian that you did this for… am I?"

_Say yes, Demon say fucking yes!_

"No you're not, there were others I helped out before."

_What the Fuck Demon! You were supposed to make her special, say goodbye to pounding the pillow with her!_

Tali got up and sat in the seat near Demon listening in.

"How many others?"

Demon relaxed in the seat putting his arms behind his head.

"Two others…. The first one was named Ali, I…. Saved her from her near death experience, my family took her in, and we kind of started to go out with each other for a couple years, we were close… "

_Were, they were close…. What happened to her?_

Tali was now interested with the story.

"So what happened to her?"

_Say.. you know what Fuck it, you never listen to me, only when you go Demonic on our enemies, so you take over._

"Mindoir raid happened… We escaped but our relationship strained ever since… I was neglecting her with my career, where ever I went she couldn't come with… adding on to the neglect our holo calls were getting a little hostile, she got mad this one night before I was shipped off to Torfan… The day I came back after the battle, she decided to call it quits, and left for Migrant Fleet, I never really got over her departure, and I fucked up that relationship, me the idiot who couldn't tell her how much I loved her."

Tali felt sorry for Demon, telling her a little about his past.

"Shepard.. I'm sorry… you don't have to tell me anymore."

_Yes God just stop you're going to make me shoot myself, I mean you're acting like that screw up, what's his face Damon._

"No, you deserve to know who else.. Her name was Jaera… We met on the Citadel Flux, and she was with me on New Year's Eve… We uh spent the night together, and well…. One thing led to another and now I gave her my apartment to save up money for her pilgrimage, we still keep in contact, and she's really nice and a great friend. "

There was a pause for a moment before Tali spoke up again.

"So you're just friends with her?"

_Wait you can still salvage this, say yes, God say yes! Do It for an all nighter with her!_

"Well…"

_NO!_

"We had Sex a couple of times, we really didn't want anything serious at the time."

Tali blushed behind her helmet.

_Oh my…_

"Oh… Uh… So you're not in any serious relationship now?"

_Fucking Idiot she's giving you so many chances, take the bait for once in your life, risk it, do it!_

Demon turned his head towards Tali.

"Not at the moment… why do you ask?"

Tali grabbed her helmet while shaking her head from the answer.

_He's Single! Okay uh wait did he ask why… Tali say we'll talk about it on the Normandy!_

"Uh- No reason, never mind, we'll talk about it later."

Demon shrugged his shoulders, deciding to drop it while shutting his eyes.

_You Blew it, you maniac you Blew it Up! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

Demon fell in to a deep sleep, for the long drive ahead of them.

DEMON'S HELL

Red fog could be seen on the ground that seemed to keep going forever, strange sculptors could be seen as well. Demon felt strange here, uneasy was probably the best answer.

_Where the Fuck am I?!_

"Whoa, who the Hell said that?"

_Wait you can Fucking hear me?!_

"Yeah you sound like…"

_You?_

Demon looked around hoping to see an 'Evil Clone' around.

_No you idiot I'm in your head of yours, what you see I see._

"Okay no more drinking Salsa."

_Yeah what kind of dumbass does that._

Demon was getting annoyed from his inner voice.

"Are you always like this?"

_Gee I don't know are you always a retard who can't Keep a Girl._

"Hey Fuck you! And what the Fuck am I wearing?"

Demon looked down at his body seeing he was wearing red plate mail with gold lining in the cracks.

_Let's just try to find a way out of here, I'm starting to get the idea that this isn't supposed to be happening… Oh and way to Fuck up your chance of pounding Tali's Ass!_

Demon continued to walk past the strange statues while glaring from that remark.

_I mean nineteen you could have talked about your pathetic fuck ups after We Fucked her! I mean we were in a sound proof vehicle with a Fucking heater!_

Demon felt like he just wanted to pull this guy out of his head.

"Shut up, and you can feel everything I do… Even when we have Sex."

_Yes the Sex is the only good thing about being trapped in this skull of yours._

Demon decided to ignore the voice and continue down the path way.

**What did you think of the Chapter? Where do you think Demon is? And Demon actually hearing his inner thoughts.**

**RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Demon's Hell

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Demon continued along the trail covered in red smoke, while gazing at the oddly formed statues. Demon managed to catch a glimpse of a few familiar faces on these statues.

_Well… This place is… Cozy, and quiet… and Oh God we're in Hell._

Demon rolled his eyes ignoring the voice.

"No we're…. 'I'm not' , there is no we… only me. "

Demon heard the voice laughing.

_Yeah you keep telling yourself that…. Hey who's that off by that water fountain?_

Demon noticed a shadow figure just putting its hand in the water and slowly swishing around. Demon approached the figure, seconds later the red smoke around figure subsided revealing it was his Ex Ali.

_Well if this is Hell I can get used to it with her._

Demon looked at Ali before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ali?"

Ali stopped moving her hand in the water and proceeded to slowly turn her head towards Demon with her eyes closed. As Demon gazed at her eyelids he was starting wonder why she would not gaze at his. Demon caressed her face, hoping to trigger something. When Demon seemed to run out of ideas, Ali's eyes opened. But something was off Demon thought.

_Her Eyes…. They're Fucking Red and Glowing._

Ali stood up from the Fountains ledge put a hand on Demons chest and playfully shoved him on to the stone pavement. The ground beneath Demon broke, making Demon fall in to a Dark abyss. After a few seconds of falling, Demon hit a reflective ground. Demon looked at his reflection seeing something wrong with his features. Besides him in the Red Armor, he could see he had glowing techno scars on his face. On the reflective floor, Demon saw burning letter on his reflection saying, 'We'll Call You.' Demon decided to stand on the Reflective floor, but before he could even attempt it, a red electric rapier thrusted through his chest. Demon coughed up blood as the sword withdrew from his chest cavity. Demon fell on his back trying to get a glimpse of the attacker. It was there he saw an unknown female figure in his exact armor but it curved around her body, her eyes glowed of a crimson red as she had an electric rapier In her right hand and a red electric energy in her left. She had somewhat of a vicious demonic smile. The woman stepped on his chest and lifted her sword preparing to strike again. Before the sword thrusted in to Demon's heart, Demon threw a Red Biotic throw at her. The throw caused the attacker to be tossed into the darkness. As Demon stumbled as he rose from the ground, a large metallic ship hit the ground, the exact ship he saw on Eden Prime… But this one had Golden Glowing lights.

"**SHEPARD YOU CAN NOT STOP THE ARRIVAL, YOUR DESTINY LIES WITH US!**"

_UP YOUR ASS SQUID!_

Demon took a step back seeing the size of the ship, Demon knew he couldn't take him out without a plan.

"**YOU'RE ALL ALONE SHEPARD, BUT WORRY NOT WE WILL HELP YOU ASCEND!**"

_GO TO HELL!_

As Demon kept walking back, he bumped in to another figure, to his Dismay it was none other Saren. Demon tried to Biotically punch Saren, but Saren grabbed his fist.

"Shepard I will bring this cycle to an end, there doesn't need to be a war, Join Us."

_Hey Fuckface, Shut the Fuck up!_

The Reaper spoke up again, getting Demon's attention.

"**RESIST IF YOU MUST SHEPARD, BUT IT MATTERS NOT YOUR CYCLE WILL END AS THE OTHERS HAVE.**"

A light shined from the distance showing a older male in his mid 70's sitting in a chair while holding a cigarette in his left hand.

"Demon, why would the council help you, they're obviously Indoctrinated from the Citadel's Presence, Join us and we'll help you defeat the Reapers."

The Reaper once again spoke to Demon.

"**YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR WILL BE HARVESTED!**"

Demon's eyes ignited in to a Red blaze, his fists shaking and fiery Red aura engulfed his body.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Demon with all his might punched the ground making it crack and shatter. As the reflection was gone so to was the others. As Demon turned around he was picked up by a figure in a Crimson red armor, a Demonic helmet with horns. The person was choking the life out of Demon, Demon gasped for air while punching his attackers helmet. Wave after wave of punches on the helmet, but then a crack could be heard from the helmets mask. As the mask fell to the ground, Demon's eyes widen showing Demon that it was him.

_Our Job's not Done Demon!_

**NIGHTMARE ENDED….**

Demon eyes shot open, looking around the inside of the transport. Tali was resting on the row of seats as if was a bed.

_What a Fucked up Nightmare._

Demon took off his helmet rubbing the sweat off his head, as he put it back on the intercom shot up, with John's voice.

"Guys were at the facility, ready up."

Tali got up slowly, while stretching her arms and legs, she stopped at looked at Demon.

"Hey Demon did you sleep well?"

_No not really._

Demon rubbed the back of his neck trying not to think about it.

"Uh I didn't get what you called a good night's sleep… Come on let's get going, the fighting inside will get my mind off of it."

Tali decided to remain silent, as she didn't want to bother Demon. The two exited the vehicle, entering the harsh environment of Noveria. Tali grabbed both of her arms and started to rub them.

"Keelah it's cold!"

_Quarians really don't like the cold that much… knew that much since Ali was on the cold wall… :D_

Demon approached Tali while guiding her in to the building.

"Come on it'll probably be warmer inside."

_Probably?! Keelah, I hope it's warm, the appeal of winter rubs off quickly._

The duo approached the inner garage door seeing the crew standing by while Garrus was cracking the security for the door to open.

_It's just another Day…_

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**PM ME FOR FUTURE IDEAS, YOUR NAMES WILL BE ADDED IN THE CHAPTER PROVIDED!**


	18. Chapter 18: Burn Baby Burn!

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

The squad in the garage was getting impatient from the door in their way, for Demon he had enough of time being wasted by Garrus's Tech skills. Demon's body flared up in a red aura as he approached the giant steel door. Garrus finally gave up on the panel when it flared up red saying, **JAMMED** on the screen.

"Spirits! This door is encrypted anyone have any ideas?"

Tali had a smile on her face and was about to suggest she hack through the door…. But not before Demon took the situation in his own hands. Garrus stepped back trying to figure out what Demon was doing.

_Step aside…_

"Allow me, I'll knock."

Demon crouched down to get a grip on the bottom of the seal of the door. His eyes began to light up, as well as red static around his arms started to show. As Demon started to slowly lift his body, the door began to break from its seals.

Wrex leaned close to kaidan.

"Hey uh, are Human's supposed to be that strong?"

Kaidan just shook his head while seeing the Commander lift the door.

_Open the Fuck up! Torfan's doors were heavier than this!_

Demon smashed the barriers holding the door, while holding the door's steel barrier; he aimed at the fuel tank by the Geth Prime and launched it in to the tank. The Explosion shook the entire lower part of the facility, making a few Geth in the vicinity to stumble and collapse while the wave from the explosion knocked the crewmembers back. Demon equipped his shot gun and along with his crew headed into the fire. The garage had steel supports falling around them, Demon was starting to regret throwing the door.

_Shit! I think I may have overdone it.._

A Geth Prime appeared from the flames of the explosion, only with fresh new scars on it's plate.

_You? I thought you were dead._

Demon pointed his Shotgun at the Geth Prime and Fired a Slug on its right chest. The Geth Prime Flinched from the blast but, to Demon's dismay it still stood. The Geth Prime pointed its rifle at Demon and launched a Siege Blast sending Demon flying into the fire. The scene caused the Crew to shout in different names.

J&J "DAMON!"

T "DEMON!"

A,K,&G "COMMANDER!"

W "SHEPARD!"

But as soon as they assumed the worst, out of the fire roaring a Demonic Shout, came Demon, Charging at the prime with a Biotic Charge. The Impact caused parts to fly out of the Geth Prime's back. The attack was so strong it caused the Geth unit to shut down.

_BOOM BITCH!_

As Demon was relishing in his victory he got tackled by the ground crew who were happy, to see he survived.

"Hey guys, I appreciate the attention but this garage is falling around us."

A steel support was about to crush the group, but not before Demon caught it with his Biotics and tossed it at a surviving Krogan Merc. Demon followed by the crew made their way to the stairs trying to escape the fire, and head deeper in to the facility.

Before the Garage collapsed from the lack of support on the interior of the structure, Demon stood by the elevator door and waited for his crew to get in.

"Come on get your Asses in here!"

By a split hair of a second the team made it in before the steel beam crushed them. The occupants in the elevator collapsed and breathed a sigh of relief. Ashley took off her helmet to wipe the sweat off her forehead, while looking around her.

"Holy Shit Commander that was… beyond belief the craziest thing I seen you've done."

John laughed at that remark while Demon was resting his head on the wall.

"Stick around some more, Williams, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Ashley noticed Demon had a large burn from the neck, she assumed it was from the fire he was thrown in to. Ashley approached Demon applying medi-gel on to the burn mark, while Demon just put his hands on Ashley's hand. The action caused Ashley to blush, while making Tali glare a hole in the back of Ashley's head. Demon slowly brushed her hand off his neck.

"Thanks Ash, but I'm alright.. There's no need to worry about this."

The Elevator stopped at the lower level, the crew took a moment to pull themselves together before exiting their ride. Demon stepped out first and proceeded down the hallway which was littered in snow and ice.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

The last Geth troopers fell before the squad, before the crew can continue through the facility they heard a beast like shriek.

_What the Fuck was that?!_

Coming down the stairs were a Fifty swarmers. Tali's eyes widen as she jumped on Demon's back.

"SPIDERS, SPIDERS, SPIDERS!"

_God she really doesn't like spiders!_

Demon just threw a Biotic blast causing the swarmers to explode. Tali arms were wrapped around Demon's upper torso.

"Tali, they're dead, it's okay you can let go now." _Or not, I can fight like this. :D_

As Demon thought the coast was clear, coming down the stairs once again was the same thing but only a lot bigger.

_What the fuck do I look like an Exterminator?!_

Demon got Tali off his back quickly, as the giant bug was about to shoot acid towards his way, Demon jumped on the back of the bug pulling its antennas.

_Getty up Horsey! What the Fuck am I twelve?!_

The bug was trying to get Demon off, but with no avail, after a minute of struggling the bug finally stopped. Demon patted the bug while dismounting it.

"Good boy."

Jane approached Demon, cautiously waiting for the bug to attack.

"Uh shouldn't you know kill this thing?"

The bug made several clicks and did a screech while Demon just jumped back from the shock, while grabbing the bugs face and rubbing it.

"Jane! Why would you suggest such thing, I'm going to love it, and feed it, and call it George."

Jane's eyes showed no emotion while looking at the two.

"No."

_Fuck That!_

"Well I said yes, and I'm in command of the Normandy."

Jane and Demon eyes were locked in on a dead lock.

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**WILL DEMON KEEP THE BUG?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINNION!**


	19. Chapter 19: Drama Queen

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Location: Noveria/Transit station.

The occupants in the cart were all sitting in their seats at the far end of the cart, away from the giant bug, who Demon said he was keeping, and decided to call him spike. The decision made Jane question Demon's choice. Demon was smiling while petting the giant bug.

"Who's an awesome badass, you are.. Yes you are!"

_I'm getting warpaint on Spike._

John leaned out of his seat to look at the giant bug.

"Why isn't it attacking us like the others?"

Demon looked at John, while still petting the bug.

"I Just showed him we mean him no harm, I looked in to its black eyes seeing trauma, God knows what he's been through."

As the cart stopped the crew exited the stop while seeing scorch marks all over the station. John stepped out to analyze the marks.

"Hey guys it looks like someone set off a bomb here, someone also left the station recently coming out of the labs over there."

_Wait someone got here before us?_

The Crew approached the stairs seeing Asari Commando bodies littered the stairs, along with Geth troopers. Ashley thought these now dead corpses were fighting amongst each other.

"Were they fighting each other?"

_No they marks on their bodies are the same marks from a different weapon… They were retreating…. But from what?_

"No these were Benezia's troops, along with the Geth… lets just get to the labs and sort this out, I have the feeling that were walking in to something big."

TWO MINUTES LATER…

As the crew enters the Lab chambers, the bodies seemed to keep going. Then they saw it a bug like creature in the tank. Spike seemed to get wild up when he sees the tank. As they approached the tank they see a Female Humanoid, in a black suit with a Full black helmet, she seemed to be operating the controls by the tank. Demon closed in pulling out his shoutgun.

"Stop what you're doing, and turn around nice and slowly."

The lone soldier stopped immediately and shook a bit.

"Wait I know that voice… Demon?"

_How the fuck does she know me?_

The soldier removed her helmet revealing to the crew that she was a Asari with purple skin, Demon's eyes widened when he found out who she was.

_What the-_

"Zoey?"

Zoey stepped closer to greet Demon, but her eyes widen as she drew her gun on Spike.

"Shit, Demon Rachni behind you!"

_Wait what?_

Demon stood in front of her range.

"Wait Spike's my friend don't shoot him!"

Wrex's eyes widen from Zoey's comment.

"Wait what Rachni?!"

Wrex pointed his rifle at Spike, making Demon roll his eyes and get in Wrex's way.

_For Christ sake!_

"Oh no you don't!"

Wrex gave out a growl.

"Out of the way Shepard, I'm finishing what my ancestors should've done!"

Demon grabbed Wrex's shotgun and shifted up to the ceiling.

"You're going to have to get through me to get to Spike."

Zoey stood right by Demon.

"That goes for me too…. And seriously Demon Rachni as a pet."

Wrex scoffed at both Demon's and Zoey's remark.

"You! I don't even know you, and you! Shepard millions of my people died because of them, I won't let their cries of death go unanswered for!"

As the argument seemed to not end, a dead Asari Commando by the panel got up. Demon's eyes widened.

"ZOMBIE!"

Demon popped a round through her chest.

_Fuck…_

With the crew now paying attention to the corpse, they all were shocked of what happened next.

"_**This one serves as our voice…we cannot sing… not in these low spaces…Your music is colorless… **_"

_Uh What the Fuck?_

Demon arched his brow as he stepped closer.

"Who the Hell am I talking to?"

"_**We are the Mother… Those left behind…The children you thought were silenced…We are Rachni…"**_

That comment got spike to jump by the glass and put its antennas on it.

_Spike what the fuck?!_

"_**One of the Children… Returns to us… It's Mind has found our song…"**_

_NOPE!_

Demon grabbed Spike and took him off the glass.

"Hold on Buggy, he's mine!"

Zoey stepped up to Demon.

"She and uh Spike are the last one, I detonated the horde down in the labs… I found Benezia screaming about controlling Rachni… But Matriarch or not I had enough of her Bull shit and Decided to bring her and her followers down, unfortunately she ran off like a child before I could apprehend her, I don't know where she is now. When I saw the Queen in the cage I decided to finish the job, that is until you came here… Demon and … This Talking Corpse."

Demon was not trying to figure out what to do next.

"_**What are your plans…. Will you Silence us… Or Will you free that last Mother?"**_

_Hmm.. I got a great fucking plan, fool proof that won't fail!_

"I'll let you go, on two conditions, the first one is you will come to the aid of whenever I call you, and second Spike stays with me!"

There was a moment of silence before the corpse spoke up.

"_**We… I See no problem with those… Conditions… We will escape… and sing of many songs of your kind act to our children."**_

Demon smiled, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back. Demon approached the panel releasing the Queen in to the environment of Noveria. The act earned Demon a bunch of sideways looks from some of his crew, while spike just rubbed up against Demon.

"Well now that's done, let's get the Hell out of here!"

Zoey grabbed Demon's right hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Wait Demon, I know your hunting down Saren, on the Normandy… and well I was wondering if I could come with you to help you take down Saren?"

Meh What the hell.

"The more the merrier!"

The answered earned Demon an affectionate cheer from Zoey as she grab Demon's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, the action caused both Tali and Ashley to glare at her. Seconds later Zoey broke the kiss giving Demon a strong hug.

"Thank you! You won't regret this."

Tali's mind: _I'm starting to!_

The Crew along with Demon's new pet Spike proceeded to the docking station of Labs and signaled for the Normandy.

_What a day, saved a species, got a pet, got Zoey on board, now all we need is Saren's head! Well we better set course to Therrum, once we get back on the Normandy._

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**IT SEEMS DEMON CAN'T KEEP HIMSELF OUT OF TROUBLE, WHAT MISCHIEF WILL HE GET HIMSELF INTO ON THERRUM, FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Chapter 20: Life on the Normandy!

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

[Sunrise Morning song plays]

Demon hops out of bed and stretches his arms; he approaches his door panel to exit the Captain's room. Demon completely ignores the chaos erupting on the second level of the Normandy, as Demon made way to his coffee. Spike was biting Garrus's weapon while Wrex was trying to charge the Rachni.

Zoey was sitting at the table watching the fight continue.

"Hey! LET GO OF MY RIFLE YOU OVERSIZED COCKROACH!"

Wrex smashed both Spike and Garrus against the wall.

"Hold still Vakarian, I'll get it off you!"

Before Wrex could grab a hold of spike, spike proceeded to crawl up the wall and on to the ceiling while still holding on to Garrus's rifle. Jane got irritated at Wrex for causing Spike to run.

"Oh great job Wrex, now he's climbing on the ceiling again… Garrus let go of that damn rifle and get down here!"

Spike was starting to shake his head around to shake off Garrus.

"No this is a Rare Customizable, Viper, I'LL DIE WITH THIS GUN."

_Oh this should be good._

Ashley approached Demon with two cups of coffee and handed him one while watching the fight.

"How long have they been doing this?"

Ashley took a sip of her coffee.

"Four hours."

_Oh look Spike's trying to get in to the vents._

"Garrus better let go."

As Garrus was halfway into the vent, Joker spoke up on the comm.

"Hey Commander how's the kid's down there?"

Demon laughed while looking up.

"Oh same old, one of them won't let go of the stick."

Joker laughed over the comm.

"That's great, oh by the way I sent the Council the situation on Noveria, and they want to talk to you in the Comm room."

Demon started to make his way on the first level completely ignoring the others.

"Alright Joker I'm on my way…. Try not to burn down the house kids!"

As Demon entered the comm room the holograms started to activate.

_Oh look the three stooges… No that's an insult to them, these guys aren't funny… I'll call them Ass Clowns… Nope still sounds funny… Retards… That'll do!_

The Asari Councilor was the first to speak to Demon.

"We received your reports Commander, are the reports accurate? Rachni-"

_Blah, blah, blah… I wonder if she wears anything under that Robe?_

Sparatus interrupted Councilor Tevo's questioning, as well as Demons internal question.

"And then released the Queen, do you have any idea how many centuries before the overrun the galaxy."

_Should I fucking Guess?_

Demon crossed his arms, while replying to his stupid question.

"Three.. No! Wait I got it Four!"

Sparatus snarled from Demon's comment.

"This is no joke Commander, the Rachni are-"

The conversation was interrupted by a painful scream from Garrus, Demon turned around to see Spike coming in holding Garrus in his mouth.

"No, bad Spike spit that out… You don't know where Garrus has been."

Garrus was making dazed noises as Spike drops Garrus on the floor while sitting right by Demon.

_Good boy!_

Demon turned around to the hologram.

"I'm sorry you were saying?"

Sparatus was fuming from the sight of the Rachni and Demon.

"Commander, do you take your job seriously or is this how all Humans act like?"

_Racist…_

"I'm well in my rights to say this to you Councilor, Piss off."

Joker cut the channel.

"Communications cut commander."

Seconds later Joker and Demon broke in to a laugh, along with Garrus. Demon stopped laughing while glaring and Garrus then proceeded to kick him in the gut.

"Quiet Garrus! PEOPLE ARE LAUGHING!"

Demon and Joker continue to laugh, as Demon wiped his laughing tears away from his eyes.

"Joker I owe you free drinks, if you keep doing that!"

Joker got a hold of himself.

"I'll hold you to that, anyways ETA to Therrum, Five minutes."

_Enough time to talk to Tali!_

Demon rushed his way to the elevator, followed by Spike chasing Demon, leaving an injured Garrus to wallow in pain on the floor.

THIRTY SECONDS LATER…

Demon approached the engine room, quietly approaching Tali who was working on the engine while everyone was on their break. Demon tapped on her shoulder, Tali's eyes widened and a smile on her face as she knew who it was.

"Hey De- Shepard do you need something?"

_Oh I need a lot of things right now, but you are on the top of that list._

Demon leaned in by the controls while looking at Tali.

"Hey Tali… So I was thinking…. After we rescue Doctor what's her face on Therrum, we could grab a bite to eat on the Citadel.. You know real food, just the two of us…. My treat?"

Tali started to blush, from Demon asking her out on a date.

"Uh sure, I'd love to… c-can I ask you something?"

_Please say let's have sex on the controls, Please say let's have sex on the controls!_

Demon listened in for the hopeful question.

"How do you know Zoey?"

_FUCK!_

Demon rubbed the back of his neck, as it was an bad topic.

"We uh met at the bar…. She took me back to her place, and well we kind of had at it, a couple hours…"

Tali felt relieved that it wasn't a relationship.

"Oh, okay it's just that… she kissed you back on Noveria… "

_Ah…_

Demon leaned closer to Tali.

"She was really turned on about my biotics… and she has a Human-Phillia."

_Keelah…_

Demon saw through Tali's fogged up mask.

_Wait a second._

"Wait are you blushing?"

_!_

Tali started to get all nervous gesturing with arms, that she wasn't.

"I'm not blushing really! I'm not!"

Demon picked up Tali while sitting her on the control panel, Tali leaned in closer as Demon was about to remove her mask, the comm goes up.

"Commander?"

_DAMN IT!_

Demon looked up.

"Joker, this better be good!"

Joker cleared his throat, as he interrupted Demon in his moment.

"Uh were in orbit of Therrum."

Demon rolled his eyes, while looking at Tali.

"ALRIGHT! …. Sorry Tali.. We'll have to continue this conversation later."

Tali sighed as she watched Demon walk away.

_I won't let the others Get him!_

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Location: Therrum/Mako & Attachment

Demon was at the head of the wheel, with everyone holding on to dear life, Jane was getting irratatted at Demon's driving.

"For God's sakes Demon, this is the third time you hit a rock, would you let me drive before you throw us in to the lave."

_Calm the Fuck Down Jane, and let me drive._

"No! Everyone likes my driving skills right?!" 

Everyone in the Mako screamed.

"No!"

_Oh you can all go to Hell- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE-_

The Demon drove the Mako in to a Geth causing a hole on it's right chest.

The Crew immediately exited the vehicle to investigate.

Demon approaches the Black Geth Body.

"ssssffff listen buddy you kind of bumped in to my vehicle so there is no reason to bring the insurance company in to this… this is technically not my ride, it belongs to the Alliance Military… So… [Throws a hundred credits.] You might want to get that checked out…."

Demon, along with the crew got back in the Mako, while Demon drove over the Geth.

The Geth sat up, its lens fixating and flapped, it looks at the Mako as it drove away.

"Shepard-Commander…"

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**Will they survive Demon's Driving Who the Fuck knows….OH GOD HE'S COMING THIS[GETS HIT WITH DEMON'S MAKO.]**


	21. Chapter 21: Nerve's breaking

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

_What kind of weirdo has a camera out in the middle of nowhere… Oh well I'm not sorry I hit him, he shouldn't have been standing right in the middle of the drive way._

Jane was grabbing Demon's seat and shaking it.

"You're going to kill us slow the Fuck down!"

_You're going to kill us slow the fuck… oh shit ramp!_

The mako goes over the compound with all the occupants screaming. Garrus stood right behind Demon.

"Commander put the brakes on it!"

_Fuck that!_

Demon turned his head towards the others.

"What was that floor it?! Well okay hold on!"

As soon as Demon pressed the speed boost for the Mako, for a few seconds the Mako caught some wind as they glided through the sky. [Insert ET and Elliot going in front of the moon song.]

Meanwhile at the Dig site entrance…

The Colossal was scanning the area for immediate threats, before it when back on standby it caught a speeding object as fast as a fighter. A millisecond later the Mako crashed right in to the colossal tossing it in to the lava. Demon walked out as if nothing happened to him, while the occupants of the Mako and its attachment stumbled and crawled out.

_Oh what's wrong with you pansies, it's like you never took a crash course test… wait don't they use dolls for that… SON OF A BITCH!_

Zoey approached Demon, laughing.

"Goddess what a rush! Was anyone else turned on from that?! "

Zoey leaned in close to Demon placing her head on his shoulder. Ashley came in to bump Zoey out of the way.

"Back off!"

Zoey smiled at Ashley, while taking a closer step.

"Looks like I have some competition… or a partner."

Demon's eyes widened from Zoey's remark, and Tali's eyes were shaking from a possible team effort.

_NOOOOO! THERE GOING TO DOUBLE TEAM DEMON!_

Ashley backed off a bit, before responding.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I don't swing that way! So get that thought out of your mind!"

Zoey took a step closer, to Ashley.

"How do you know if never tried it, once you go Asari, You'll never be sorry."

Tali's stance normalized as she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the Ancestors! …. Where's Demon._

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Demon was in front of the shield talking to Liara.

"So let me get this straight you trapped yourself, you the Prothean Expert."

Liara gave out a sarcastic sigh.

"Yes I accidently activated this defense mechanism for the fifth time."

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Demon looked at the crew as the elevator went up, to the exit.

"Uh where the Fuck were you guys when I was storming the ruins?"

Jane stepped up to Demon and punched him square in the jaw.

_OWW what the fuck?!_

"That was for the Mako!"

As the elevator hits the top the crew is approached by a Krogan and a squad of Geth.

"Surrender or Don't that would be-"

Demon just toppled boulder on top of them with his Biotics then slammed it with an abnormally large biotic Warp, causing a huge explosion. The Crew looked at Demon.

_What?_

"We didn't have time to deal with that idiot! RUN!"

The squad ran up a flight of ramps to while avoiding collapsing material. As the squad got out, most of them collapsed from the exhaustion.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Liara was astonished about Demon's Vision, any mere mind would have been destroyed, Liara though Demon must had a remarkably strong mind. As the crew left for a break, Shepard was once again to be interrogated by the Council.

Tevos was the first to speak.

"Commander I hope you will be more civilized."

_More Civilized Huh? [Un-Zip's fly]_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

Location: Citadel Docking Bay.

Tali and Demon stepped waited as the elevator was taking them down to C-sec. While the wait, Demon was sneaking peaks at Tali's rear quarters.

_Fucking A, I can't even keep my eyes off that for two seconds!_

Tali looked at Demon who was leaning on the elevators wall.

"So Shepard, where will be going out to eat?"

Demon stepped closer putting his hands on his shoulder.

"Okay Tali, two things… First you can call me Demon; second I'm taking you out to a really good restaurant to test your teeth on some Human food. "

Tali pulled Demon in for a hug, surprising Demon.

_Jesus Demon, you're on a roll!_

As the duo exited the elevator they were approached by a Turian C-SEC officer.

"Hold on, I'm going to need information filled out before I let you in Quarian."

_Hehehehe [Cracks Knuckles.]_

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Location: Citadel/Presidium.

As Tali and Demon entered the Restaurant, Demon suggested they sit in couch seats by the window, as it's much more comfortable than the chairs. Demon and Tali took their seat and picked up their menus.

Tali put down her menu to look at Demon.

"So what are you going to order Demon?"

_Good question… I'm guessing she's never had meat in her life… so maybe the Classic Cheeseburger with the side of potato fries… And after that we could share a Chocolate Milkshake._

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Tali was enjoying herself on the Human Cuisine, as Demon was taking mental pictures of her.

"Oh Keelah, this beats the Turian food by far!"

Demon chowed down on his meal while thinking about the mission ahead of them, what would their next step be?

Tali looked at Demon as if she was going to ask a question.

"Demon…. Thank you for doing this for me, Saving my life, Allowing me to help you in your mission, Fixing my immune system, taking me out to lunch… no one's ever been this nice to me."

Demon put his Left hand on her cheek.

"Don't sweat it, while were hunting down Saren… I was thinking of helping you find a Pilgrimage gift."

Tali sighed… as she wanted to forget the pilgrimage.

"Demon my pilgrimage is especially important… I'm a Admirals daughter, so they'll be expecting me to bring back something that will change the Migrant fleet for the better, I can't let my people down."

_Admirals Daughter?_

"Doesn't matter I'll help you get that special gift then, you're a part of my crew, I won't let you fail your mission Tali."

Tali leaned in across the table to give Demon a kiss.

"Thank you Demon… "

_I think she's going to be harder than most Girls… Oh well it will be worth the wait, yes that moment in the Cabin. I can just picture it now._

"Why don't you head back to the Normandy, I'm going to go buy some upgrades for the team."

Tali clasped back on her mask while getting up and heading for the exit, Demon paid the billed and soon left the Restaurant.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

_Okay got all the necessities, Upgrades, Clips, Shielding, Gatorade, Condoms, and Armor okay time to continue on to-_

Demon bumped in to a bystander by the C-SEC elevator, knocking the bystander off her feet.

"Oh Shit sorry-"

As Demon reached for her hand to pull her up, both of their eyes widened.

"…. Ali?"

"Damon?"

**Rate and Review for More!**

**UH OH! DEMON AND ALI, MEET AT LAST! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**


	22. Chapter 22: Ali

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Both Demon and Ali just stood there facing each other; neither could conjure up a phrase, not even a syllable. As the seconds seemed an eternity, Demon's heart rate begun to pick up, Ali finally broke the stasis they were both in, by closing in for a hug. Ali's grip was one that felt of desperation, Demon who was still coming to reality that Ali was right in front him, slowly Demon moved both his arms to embrace Ali. As Ali leaned her head on his shoulder, Demon could hear faint sobs coming from her, beneath her mask.

_Fate has a cruel sense of Irony; I wished that she never left; Ali show's up while I'm in the middle of saving the Galaxy… I can't maintain a relationship with Ali right now….. Can I?_

Demon felt completely frozen, like he couldn't move a single muscle, though his heart felt like it was about to explode.

Ali lifted her head to look at Demon's crimson eyes.

"Damon… I… h-how … umm… How've you been?"

Demon's eyes fixated on hers through her mask.

_How have I been? How I have Fucking been?! That's all she has to say, after leaving me?! No…. That's not the right thing to say… I fucking made her leave because of me, the way I have been acting around her…_

"Ali… I-I've been…..(_Fuck it!_) Do you want to grab a drink? (_Alcohol fixes everything…_)"

Ali slowly loosened her grip around Demon, while withdrawing her arms she nodded to Demon and spoke with a weak voice.

"Yes"

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

Location: Dark Star Lounge.

Both Demon and Ali were in a corner table, sitting across each other. Ali was playing with the straw in her drink, while Demon was hesitating to gulp down his beverage.

_Okay… I need to make things right, I need to apologize to her…._

Demon was about to speak but Ali beat him to it.

"Damon… I need to say this… remember the night before you were shipped out to Torfan…. On Acturus station back at the residence?"

FLASH BACK….

3:00 AM Solar Period/Aucturs Station

Demon was quietly equipping his equipment, being careful not to make any noise in Demon's Room. Equipping his supply pack, he notices something wrong.

_Okay Gun Check, Armor Check, Supplies Check, Helmet….Where the hell is my helmet._

As Demon checked around the living room, thinking he forgot to put up. He almost given up his search until the rooms light went on, and with a somewhat tired Ali comes out holding his helmet.

"Looking for something?"

_Yup, now gimme gimme._

Demon approached Ali in the intent of taking his helmet, but to Demon's dismay Ali moved away from him, as soon as he tried to reach it.

"Damon you said you wouldn't go out to the Invasion of Torfan."

_Change of Plans…_

"My friend got a posting there he needs my help Ali, so yeah I'm sorry that I got to do my job again."

Ali was getting annoyed now, this was the several battle Demon "promised" to not go on.

"Damon! You're such a Bosh'tet ! Fine go play with your friends and go get hurt….. Asshole!"

Ali immediately threw the helmet at Demon, while shutting the bedroom door.

Demon rolled his eyes and made way for the front door.

_Jesus Christ, I got a job to do, and she's taking it as a Fucking offense…. I'll make it up to her… Another expensive Date always fixes it!_

FLASH BACK ENDED

"Yeah I remember…"

Ali took out a small quantity of her drink, while inhaling slowly.

"Damon I'm sorry, about the fight, I never meant any of it…. And as for me leaving for the fleet…. It was one of the hardest and stupidest things I have ever done... I'm sorry."

_Wait why the Fuck is she Apologizing, I'm the one who was acting like the arrogant Asshole, I mean sure she had her moments, but beside the point, I was the one that contributed to the problem, so I'm the one that needs to apologize._

Demon chugged down his drink to calm his nerves, before talking to Ali.

"Ali.. no I was the Asshole who neglected you, and broken my promises to you by several times... If anyone should be sorry it should be me, the Fucking Moron who let the perfect girl walk out on him."

Ali reached her hand out to place it under Demon's right side of his face, Demon held her hand on his face, giving it a gentle squeeze.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Lower Wards/Shepard's Apartment.

Demon making his way to the bed with Ali's legs wrapped around his waist, her lips locked with his. Demon struggled to get his jacket off while trying to set Ali down on the mattress.

_Perfect Timing Jaera won't be back until Tomorrow, Double Shift!_

Demon laid Ali on her back on the mattress, followed by Demon unzipping her lower part of her suit and sliding it off. The action flooded Ali with memories of her time with Damon, she was starting to feel hot everywhere, she needed to get the suit off… Now! As Demon removed her bottom part of her suit, he noticed she wasn't wearing underwear, like last time on Mindoir.

_No Underwear? Makes my job easier!_

Ali was expecting Demon to remove the top part of her suit next, but to her surprise Demon just stuck his face in between her legs, sending an orgasmic pulse coursing through her body. The action started to make Ali gasp uncontrollably. After a few minutes of Demon licking Ali's heated area, he flipped her over on her belly. Ali was still breathing at a heavy pace, still overwhelmed of Demon's actions. Demon spread Ali's legs to give him an easier entrance. With a single thrust, Ali gave out a familiar gasp, which Demon remembered from a past experience. Demon kept pumping his member in Ali's already tightened Vulva.

_Fucking Hell, She's really tight!_

Ali couldn't bare the heat anymore; she quickly ditched her top part of the suit while re adjusted herself, she pulled off of Demon, and sat right in front of him on the bed. Ali locked lips with him, and proceeded to go lower from his neck to his abdomen, then finally reached the tip of Demon's member. Ali slowly began to insert Demon's member in to her mouth. Ali began to bob her head up and down, each time taking Demon in slightly further. Demon got caught up in Ali's blowjob, that he had a primal urge to grab her head to go further. As soon as he placed his hands around her head, he decided to guide her further every time Ali bob's her head down. Demon was taken out of the Primal trance when he heard Ali gave out a noticeable choke, which he quickly removed his member out of her.

_Holy Shit! That's what a blowjob feels like?!_

Ali wrapped her arms around Demon's neck, while Demon grabbed a hold of her waist, penetrating Ali again. Demon fell on his back as Ali continued to ride him; she dragged her hands from his neck all the way down to his chest. As Ali came, it took all her strength not to collapse like the other times, trying to keep her endurance in check with Demon's. Demon changed the position putting Ali on all four, while re-inserting his member in to her. In mid coitus, Demon with his left hand stuck two fingers in her vagina, while his right fondled her breasts. Ali after a few minutes of this came so hard it hurt a bit for her. With all the strength in her depleted Ali collapsed in to the mattress, but not before Demon could grab a hold of her hips, making sure her lower body still was on her knees. As Demon was still pumping in to her ass, Ali tried to push up off the mattress and place her back to Demon's chest, however Demon was persistent, the force he was giving Ali, wasn't giving her the option. Seconds later Demon finally reached climax, he pulled out of her while turning her on her back as he lay right beside her, Ali wrapped her arms around Demon's shoulder and mounted his front body.

_Whoa wait, she still going?_

Ali inserted Demon's member in to her heated core, on the intent for one more round, but exhaustion claimed her. Ali couldn't find the strength to continue, she collapsed on to Demon falling in to a deep sleep.

_Guess not…_

Demon pulled the covers over Ali who was still lying on Demon's chest, with that over with Demon soon found that the lack of energy pulled him in to a deep sleep with Ali.

SIX HOURS LATER…

Ali eyes began to flutter open; her eyes were greeted by Demon's crimson eyes, which were staring in to Ali's soul.

"Keelah, Damon… That was one of the best nights of my life."

Demon sat up, along with Ali who was still resting her body on Demon's.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you could keep going like that."

Ali gave out a small chuckle.

_Keelah, it took everything I had not to give out the Second time._

Demon caressed her face with his right hand, making Ali close her eyes and relish in the feeling of Demon's touch.

"Uh- Damon… So what happens now….. I mean what happens now between us?"

_Good Question…_

"As of Right now, I don't know if I could concentrate on a relationship right now, due to I'm hunting some Asshole right now, after that yeah. Let's… Just take it slow, I don't want this to end up as another excuse for hiding problems… is that okay with you?"

Ali gave off a small smile towards Demon and locked lips with him.

_Well since she left the fleet… She's going to have to stay here with Jaera… God that's going to be confusing to explain to her, I hope she'll be alright with this… And as for Ali coming back…. What the Fuck do I do?!_

**OKAY I THINK I DID OKAY WITH THIS CHAPTER…. **

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	23. Chapter 23: A New Face

**HEY CHRONICLES OF DEMON SHEPARD FANS SORRY FOR THE WEEKS WITH NO UPDATES, SCHOOL WORK AND NEW STORIES IN PROGRESS! I'M STILL WRITING THIS BELIEVE IT OR NOT! EXPECT MORE UPDATES!**

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Mako/On route to Geth Bunker.

_Well right about now Ali is talking to Jaera, oh how I can imagine the look on on Ali's face, when Jaera tells her we had Sex… so many times… I'm not looking forward to that discussion… and there is the question of, can I afford another try in a full blown relationship with Ali? … I need to find the right woman for me… but as of Right now I should be paying attention to the road AND NOT CRASHING IN TO THE FUCKING COLOSSUS!_

The Mako smashed in to the Colossus, causing it to ram right into the bunker. The crew staggered out of the Wreckage and stumbled in to the bunker. Before Demon and the crew could open the second door to the Geth base, Demon saw a Female Turian leaning against the panel of the second door, while crossing her arms, like she was expecting him.

…_.._

The Unknown Turian tilted her head up in the direction of Demon, and pushed herself away from the wall.

"Are you Demon Shepard?"

_I know I'm probably going to regret this… meh what the Hell._

Demon cautiously approached the Turian.

"Yes?"

The Turian moved away from the wall and made her way closer to Demon. The Crewmembers raised their weapons at the female Turian, earning a scoff from her.

"Commander would you please tell your crew to lower their toys before I take it away from them."

_Jesus she sure is confident._

Demon gestured his crew to lower their weapons.

"Come on guys, do as the lady says."

Ashley just aims at the Turian earning her a grin. The Female Turian immediately disappears and reappears quickly behind Ashley, slapping the gun out of Ashley's grip. Ashley immediately turns around while equipping her sidearm, but to Chief Williams's dismay, the Turian disarmed her. Ashley's anger boiled over, when she lost it and drew her combat knife, while the Turian drew her dagger aiming centimeters away from her chest.

_Okay…._

Demon immediately stepped between the two.

"Alright that's enough! Now who are you?"

The Turian sheethed her dagger, before talking to Demon.

"My name is Bethora Commander, I have been looking for you… well tracking you really… I've come to offer my assistance against Saren."

_Sure why not, It's not like I'm paying these guys._

Demon shrugged, before giving her his answer.

"What's one more mouth to feed, why the hell not… but why?"

The Female Turian removed her hood then proceeded to look down on the floor with a blank expression on her face.

"I have a personal grudge with Saren… He murdered my father, who had evidence against him… I was only seven when that happened."

_Shit…._

"So you want to make the Asshole I'm hunting suffer?"

The Turian nodded for acknowledgement.

"Precisely, this is why I wanted to join you on your quest to bring him down."

Demon rubbed the back of his head, then proceeded to offer a friendly greeting gesture, a handshake.

"Welcome to the Team uh…."

The Turian chuckled a bit, while giving the Turian equivalent of a smile

"Bethora, I know it's a strange name… anyways you'll find I'll prove quite useful to you on your hunt, I –was a Cabal in the Turian Military, but after I started mouthing off Saren's name around the Hierarchy, they tried to lock me up, so I quit. "

_What the Fuck is a CABAL? Alright I think I wasted enough time, time to tackle the GETH!_

Demon signaled his crew and their newly acquired member to follow behind. As Demon approached the door, the Geth on the other side started to take positions in front of the door. Demon charged his right fist and slammed it on to the door flinging into the GETH Squad breaking them in to hundreds of parts. The Normandy ground team started to pour through the door giving the Geth suppressing fire. Demon biotically charged a charging Geth Destroyer, while Bethora somehow teleported behind the Geth Destroyer and stuck her curved serrated dagger in to the back of the Destroyer's chords.

_How da fuck did she get up there?_

Demon twirled the Destroyers body straight in to a Geth Prime.

Zoey joined Demon by biotically charging into a Rocket Trooper, causing it to fly into a Geth Shock Trooper. As Demon was caught up in smashing the Geth garrison, Tali was also losing it, as she viciously slaughtered the Geth garrison.

"Die you murdering Bastards!"

Tali fired a slug into a canister causing the Geth in the explosion to either break in to parts or disintegrate from the scorching plasma burst. Tali shot off a Geth troopers foot, then mounted its frontal body and proceeded to use the stock of her shotgun to smash it in to the Geth's lens.

_Holy shit look at Tali go!_

As Tali continued to smash the Geth's head in, a Geth Destroyer caught Tali off guard by slamming his body into Tali, causing her to fly off the already dead body. The Destroyer grabbed Tali and proceeded to slam her body repeatedly in to the steel floor.

A scream could be heard from Tali catching Demon's immediate attention who was tearing off a Geth's arm.

_What the?_

"Demon!- UGH- HELP!"

Demon's eyes flared up as he raised his hand at the destroyer , within seconds the destroyer body ignited in a read aura, following that the Destroyer immediately stopped what it was doing and broke in to thousands of pieces. Tali fell to the floor and started to crawl away in to cover shivering from the ordeal. Demon waved his hands, letting the thousands of pieces fly in to the remaining Geth Troopers. Thousands of pieces shredded the Geth in to similar shrapnel that was being thrown at them. Demon jumped down from the second balcony and did a frantic sprint to get to Tali. Demon slowed down as he saw Tali curled up behind the metal pillar. Demon could hear Tali sniffling as he approached her. Demon stopped in front of her and crouched down to get to her level, he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

_Shit… Fucking Geth did a number on her suit… I can't tell the extensive damage though…_

"Tali… It's alright the Geth are gone."

Tali was still unresponsive, as she just continued to sniffle and sob quietly. Demon sighed and decided to pick her up and put her on his back. Tali wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Demon proceeded into the last room while checking on his squad.

_Besides from Tali, the crew seems pretty unharmed… Hey what the fuck is that console?_

**Bethora Joins the Crew and Tali gets Totaled, what is in store Next time?**

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	24. Chapter 24: Your Feelings?

Chronicles of Demon Shepard

As Demon approached the Geth console along with Tali still latching on to his back. Bethora accompanied Demon and started to access the console.

"Commander this Console has Geth Data on it… A lot of data.. Spirits this data would take years to decipher."

_Why the fuck do I give a rat's ass about Geth data? …. Oh right Tali…._

"Bethora take the Drive out of the console, I'll see what I can do with that data."

Bethora nodded and started to transfer the data to her Omni tool.

Demon turned around seeing his crew awaiting his orders.

"Alright let's get the hell off this hell hole."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

As the Crew goes their separate ways on the Normandy, Jack carries Tali to the Medbay.

_Alright time to get Tali patched up._

Demon opened the med bay door and rushed to set Tali down on the medical bed. As Tali was being lowered on to the bed, Tali caressed Demons right side of his face.

"Thank you Demon…"

…

Chakwas moved in to prepare the scans. A few seconds later she finished the medical scans for Tali.

"Well… what's the damage doc?"

Chakwas set her data pad down to approach Demon.

"A few broken bones and a few bruises, she may have swelling around the extensive damage, I applied medigel, but she will need eezo grav to relocate the broken bones."

_I'll fix that._

"Alright give herr the pain meds doc, I'll handle the bones."

_Chakwas assumed he meant that he would take her to the Citadel for the surgery._

A few seconds later Tali was lifted from the med bay by Demon while he carried her to his room. As Demon set Tali gently on his bed he carefully placed his hands on her sides and engulfed her in a red aura. Demon could hear multiple soft pops and cracks beneath her flesh.

"Don't worry Tali.. You'll be up on your feet shortly, just hang in there."

The pops and cracks began to die down as the bones in her body were being fixed.

Tali shot up from Demon's bed, but unknowingly it caused his hands to slide up to her chest.

_0_0 oops…. :P_

Tali immediately blushed, and Demon tried to with draw his hands but was stopped by Tali.

_Fucking Yes!_

"Demon…Thank you for saving me."

_Well Thank you for keeping my hands on your boobs :D!_

"Not a problem Ali—Fuck…"

_Why the Fuck did I say Ali?!_

Tali just looked at Demon, there was a silence for a few moments before Tali spoke up.

"I remind you of her don't I?"

Demon removed his hands and placed it on the sides of her helmet.

"Sort of, it's complicated, Oh! I forgot to give you this."

Demon reached for the side of his desk and gave Tali a copy of the Geth data. Tali eyes widen and took the data to view it quickly.

_Oh Keelah, this is for me? This could end my Pilgrimage… But I want to stay with Demon!_

Tali unclasped her helmet and moved in for a kiss, Demon grabbed a hold of her face to lock the kiss in for a few seconds. Tali forced Demon on his back and immediately mounted his front body. Demon grabbed a hold of Tali's hips which were still covered by her suit. Tali was about to remove her upper part of her suit, but was immediately halted from the immense soreness jolting her ribs.

"Bosh'tet!"

Demon immediately sat up, while laying her down on the mattress.

"Tali, I don't think we should be doing this… not until you're fully recovered."

Tali grabbed Demon's arm stopping him from leaving her side.

"No…. Shepard I can do this, I'll just uh have to refrain from moving a lot… Please…"

_Well what Tali wants Tali gets…. No, she's still wounded._

"Tali, do you really want this to be your first time? Where you can't fully experience it because of your injury?"

Tali let out a depressing sigh, signaling defeat.

"I- no you're right, I just wanted to do this with you…. Shepard I… I have feelings for you."

_0_o Wait what?_

_So let me get this straight I now have Three Sexy Quarian Ladies Gunning for me?_

_Ali_

_Tali _

_Jaera: Round Five Jaera let slip the, I have feelings for you card._

_To add all this up I think I saw Liara and Ashley giving me the Eye and Not to mention Zoey… What's next Bethora coming out and saying she would like to test my moves out in the bed?! …. Why did I just Fucking say that? Now I know it's probably going to happen._

Demon's eyes widened a bit.

"You have feelings for me?"

Demon saw Tali bit her lip a bit and shook her head.

"Tali-"

The Comm channel went up with Joker's voice coming out.

"Hey Shepard, Council wants to talk to you, apparently it's 'urgent' "

_What do those Ass Holes want?_

Demon sat up from his bed, and turned around to face Tali.

"Tali you can use my bed for tonight, get some rest… you need to heal up and all that…. We'll talk about this later."

Demon made his way towards the door as Tali rests her head on the stack of pillows.

20 SECONDS LATER…

Demon activated the Holo channel, immediately followed by the three Councilors. Tevos was the first to speak.

"Commander we have information for you regarding for your search for Saren."

_So now you're actually trying to help?_

Demon crossed his arms

"Yeah right, let's see this questionable information you have."

Tevos signaled Councilor Valern to take over.

"We recently received a distress signal from one of our STG Infiltrators, on Virmire… shortly after we lost contact, the message in the signal was damaged we couldn't make it out…. But due to your interest in Saren it might be something you would be interested in."

Yeah uh huh- No.

Demon made a noticeable sarcastic laugh.

"Ha! A missing infiltration team is not my problem, clean up your own fucking mess."

Sparatus was fuming by the time Demon stopped talking.

"That missing team may have sacrificed their lives to help you on your mission, you would see this as important if you weren't so damn arrogant."

_Fuck that._

Demon's eyes ignited red as he raised his hand slightly in front of his face. Sparatus began to find it hard to breath and was putting his Talon's around his collar trying to find air. Tevos immediately tried to defuse the situation.

"That's enough Shepard release him!"

Demon's eyes shifted to Tevos and sighed.

"As you wish."

Demon dropped his hand to his side and Sparatus gasped for air.

"Well this has been fun, I'll check it out once I get supplies on the Citadel."

Tevos nodded before replying.

"Thank you Commander." _Asari Translation: I win._

Demon nodded back before giving his reply.

"Bitch."

Joker cut the channel to end the confrontation.

"Wow I got to say I think I'm ranking in the Free Drinks Commander, what do you think?"

Demon rolled his eyes before looking at the camera.

"Yeah, yeah enough talking more flying, I want to reach the Citadel in five."

MEAN WHILE…

Citadel Wards/Demon's Apartment.

Ali and Jaera were conversing on their history with Demon, Jaera was interested on Demon's past with Ali.

"So… Ali…. How many times did you do it with Demon?"

Ali received a confused look on her face from Jaera's comment.

"Do what?"

Jaera began to gently elbow Ali a couple times, trying to coax a good response.

"You know…. Sex."

Ali's eyes widened as she spit her drink across the floor.

"Uh… I don't know a lot…. I don't keep track of it! ….. Why do you want to know?"

Jaera did a care free fall on the Double bed relishing in the comfort of the soft mattress.

"Well funny thing about keeping track…. I kept track of the many times I did it with him."

_KEEPING TRACK OF WHAT?!_

Ali's eyes began to twitch as her mouth was agape in shock. She shakily pointed her finger at Jaera, and spoke with a bit of a stutter.

"Y-You had Sex with D-Damon?"

Jaera began to shift her body while she closed her eyes and began to remember her time with Demon. Jaera stretched her arms behind her head while she was laying down.

"Oh Keelah yes! On the table, the bed, the floor, the door over by the closet! At first I thought it was friends with benefits, but… I think I have feelings for him."

_NO! ;_;_

Ali began to clench her fist and started to shake with anger, while Jaera was still relishing in the memories.

Ali finally snapped and charged Jaera.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

Jaera's face froze as her eyes shot open

_Wait what?!_

MEAN WHILE…

Citadel/Wards/Dark Star Lounge.

Demon was sitting with a row of Alliance and CAT 6 soldier ordering their drinks, Mike was even present.

"So Demon first Human Spectre congratulations, how's it feel that you're a bigger star now?"

_It's actually not so different from the same old shit!_

"Not too bad actually."

As Demon and Mike continued to converse Demon caught a glance behind the row of Alliance and CAT-6, there were a row of Batarians.

_(Sigh) And so it begins…._

Demon finished his Ninth shot before slowly getting up, Demon cleared his throat before shouting one word in lounge that got every one's attention.

"TORFAN!"

**AH DEMON IS AT IT AGAIN… ALSO ALI AND JAREA ARE DUKING IT OUT AT THE APARTMENT, WHAT CRAZY ADVENTURE WILL HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25: Ferros?

**HEY I'M BACK AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT ENDING A SEMESTER FOR SCHOOL WILL DO THAT, ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!**

Chronicles of Demon Shepard

As soon as the word Torfan was shouted, both sides of the room Batarian and Alliance/CAT 6 alike turned around to face each other and immediately clashed in a frenzied brawl. Demon gave an approving nod as he climbed on top of the bar stool and body slammed in to a group of Batarians.

Demon punched a batarian so hard he went flying in to the drinks on the table. As Demon was enjoying his brawl, a batarian Ex-Slaver was about to slug Demon in the face, but before he could a Young Alliance Veteran grabbed the batarian's fist twisting it, then throwing him. Demon turned around to meet the person who assisted him.

"Thanks uh?"

The Alliance Vet, did an upper cut right behind Demon, saving him from another sneak attack.

"Nick! Who are you?!" (Kicks a charging Batarian in the groin while grabbing another one, slamming him on the wounded batarian.)

Demon grabbed a batarian by his armor, then slid him across the bar table.

"Demon! Nice to meet you Nick!"(Round House Kick on three Batarians)

Nick grabbed a Batarian by the shoulders, then proceeded to headbutt him multiple times.

"Demon?! I heard of you, the Demon of Fucking Torfan!" (Nick takes Demon's hand giving him a strong shake.)

Before the two could converse in this cluster fuck of brawls, a large Batarian approached the two with a circular table, on the hope of hitting the two. Demon and Nick looked at each other, both giving an approving nod, before both Nick and Demon punched the large Batarian causing him to fly across the room.

60 SECONDS LATER…

The room littered with batarians across the whole lounge, Nick and Demon stood by each other. Demon looked at Nick putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, I like to give you a one and a time offer, and this is an offer you can't refuse."

Nick concentrated on Demon.

"Nick will you be my wingman?"

Nick gave out a hearty laugh.

"Is that even a question, Shit yeah!"

MEAN WHILE…

Citadel Wards/Demon's Apartment…

Both Ali and Jaera were naked on the bed, both bruised and exhausted, Jaera who was smoking with her eyes widened, with Ali whimpering under the cover. Jaera was the first to break the silence.

"Wow… That was… Yeah… I mean when we were fighting… I did not except this to happen."

Ali slowly uncovered her head and turned towards Jaera.

"Never speak of this again- Keelah… How did this happen?"

Jaera took another deep inhale, while turning to Ali.

"I don't know, but it was exhilarating when it happened no? …. What do you think Demon would say if he was here when it occurred… Hey where are you going?" Ali got up and left for the bathroom.

"To take a hot shower!" Said Ali blushing.

Jaera watched as Ali disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"…. Mind if I join you?"

"NO!"

Jaera leaned up against the door.

"Oh come on, are you still freaked about what just happened? There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Ali was getting frustrated and began to get angry with herself.

"I was going to kick your ass, not have sex with you, Keelah why did I even do that…. Why was I enjoying it too?!"

Jaera was moving her right hand from her hip to her butt cheeks.

"It wasn't that bad; if it makes you feel any better I thought you were great."

Ali glared at the door.

"You kissed me first! …. And the way you moved your tongue reminded me of… Damon….. But this was wrong. ;_; and…. It's fine if it's between Asari and-"

Ali stopped talking as she heard moaning from the other side of the door, a noise that not even the water could block out.

"Are you- Are you fucking Masturbating?!"

Jaera stopped in her track.

"Hey you started it."

Ali sat down, while going in to the fetal position.

"Well I'm ending it!"

Jaera knocked on the door.

"Come on Ali, I'm sweating out here, let me in please?"

Ali sighed while unlocking the door.

FIVE HOURS LATERS…

Feros/Normandy Docking tube.

_Wow this place is Shot up, I hope the Normandy doesn't get hit, this place is falling apart._

The Ground Team which consisted of Demon, Tali, Ashley, Nick, Bethora, Zoey, Liara, Garrus, John, Jane, Wrex, and Finally Kaidan exited the Normandy's docking tube and made their way through the Hanger. Demon equipped his claymore Shotgun and proceeded carefully ahead of the squad, but before Demon could proceed to the next room he was stopped by an unarmed man.

"Ah you must be Commander Shepard, Fai Dan told us of your arrival."

_I didn't fucking tell anyone of our arrival, Stealth Systems were engaged._

"Listen buddy I don't know who Fai Dan, neither do I give a rat's ass."

Demon went around the man, but was stopped by the same man again.

"Please I insist Commander up the stairs-"

A Geth Carnage shot zoomed in and blasted the man off the dock.

_Conversation was getting boring anyways…_

Demon Biotically grabbed a Geth Stalker and used for cover while firing several slugs into a Geth Destroyer.

"COMPANY!"

The Ground team sped around the corner weapons drawn giving Demon cover fire. Several minutes must have passed as the Geth kept pouring from the next room.

_There is no end to these things! Fuck It Melee Time!_

Demon summoned a red electric Broadsword and charged into the Horde of Geth. Demon Jumped in to the pile of Geth slicing many with the blade, while receiving plasma burns from their rifles. Demon was not finding it hard now to fight them shoulder to shoulder, he was unable to swing, or thrust his blade.

_Damn it! I'm getting hit and these Fucks are barely taking the heat!_

Demon had enough the blade dispersed and Demon's entire body lit in a bright Red aura. The Geth continued to fire their weapons at Demon, but this time it was absorbed in the aura surrounding Demon.

As the Energy surge was building up, Demon levitated off from the ground, the other crewmembers took notice, Jane even tried to call out Demon's name, but the name was unheard. Demon eyes were glowing red, a second later Demon let loose an energy wave destroying the Geth around him and sending a Red pulse out across a hundred mile radius. The wave pushed the crew off their feet's while Demon just collapsed on his knees.

_Never tried that before._

The Crew approached Demon to check on him, Zoey approached Demon first offering a hand. Demon looked at Zoey's hand and accepted it, both of them smiling, but before Demon could say anything he could hear a monstrous shriek, coming from what sounded like through a wall, followed by multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Da Fuck was that?!_

Coming down the stairs was a greyish creature, vomiting from the mouth. Demon's eyes widened.

"ZOMBIE!"

FLASH BACK…

Aucturus Station/Shepard's Residence/Demon's Room.

Ali and Demon were on the couch both eating popcorn while watching Galaxy of the Living Dead, the Citadel was swarming with Zombified Citadel citizens.

Both Demon and Ali were shaken from the gruesome scene they just witnessed with Zombie Krogan Devouring the Asari.

Ali jumped a bit.

"Damon this movie is scaring me- NO DON'T GO IN THE STORE!"

_Fucking Hell they weren't lying when they said they poured Millions of Credits in to this._

"EW they're dead, Stupid Dead survivors."

Ali hugged Demon tightly burying her head on his shoulder, while she was doing this however, she saw two approaching figures [John and Jane, with Zombie make up on.] approach the couch slowly. Ali immediately screamed getting Demon's attention, who jumped from the scare.

Ali immediately shrieked the frightening words.

"ZOMBIES!"

Ali collapsed on the floor, while Demon grabbed her and hit the light switch. To Demon's surprise it was none other than Jane and John laughing from giving them both the frights.

"Holy shit Damon I can't believe you and Ali fell for Jane and I's prank."

_Fucking Prank?! Hell NO!_

Demon set Ali down on the Comfy couch Chair and immediately tackled John.

FLASH BACK OVER?

**ZOMBIES OR MISUNDERSTOOD VOTERS? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE CONFUSED YET NON DELAYED EPISODE OF CHRONICLES OF DEMON SHEPARD!**

**MORE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS AWAIT, HOW WILL DEMON ACT AROUND THESE CREATURES?! **

**WILL DEMON AND TALI GET IT ON?**

**WHEN WILL DEMON ENTER THE LIONESS DEN OF ASHLEY?**

**HOW IS ALI HANDILING THE UNEXPECTED YET MYSTERIOUS MOMENT WITH JAERA?**

**IS LIARA FINDING A SOLUTION TO ENTICE DEMON?**

**IS BETHORA REALLY INTERESTED IN DEMON?**

**IS ZOEY TRYING TO GET A THREESOME IN WITH ASHLEY AND DEMON?!**

**WHERE IS SPIKE?!**


	26. Chapter 26: ZOMBIES

Mass Effect Chronicles of Demon Shepard

Demon and the crew readied their weapons as the oncoming horde of Ferros Zombies according to Demon, approached them. Projectiles passed through the Zombies ripping them to shreds, With Demon on the intent to figure out this zombie outbreak, he charged on ahead, followed by Tali and Zoey as the others were trying to gun down the rest of the zombies. Zoey Biotically threw a zombie at a group of Ferros zombies causing them to explode in a green mist. Tali was cycling from shotgun to pistol attacks, a Ferros zombie got close and just stood there Tali under her mask, just raised an eyebrow.

"Uh De- Commander this thing is just looking at-" Tali didn't get to finish her sentence as the Zombie just threw up all over Tali.

_0_0 oh shit!_

Tali looked at her entire suit which was covered in a green slime, in an instant Tali went ballistic, by shooting the zombies, impaling them on fallen building pieces, knifing them in the head. Zoey and Demon just watched as Tali ripped through them like they were nothing. After no zombies were left in the area, Tali broke down in tears over her suit being messed up. Zoey felt bad for her so she went over by Tali to comfort her.

"Hey Tali, it's okay we can get you cleaned up, these won't stain your pretty purple colors, I'm sure it'll wash off in water."

_Maybe I should go on ahead while Zoey is having a Girl talk thing with Tali..._

ONE MINUTE LATER…

_What the Fuck am I looking at?!_

Before Demon hung a giant bloated monster which was attached to the walls.

"Ah so We meet at last, I'm assuming Zombie spawner."

The monster just made a gurgle noise, Demon saw something coming out of the Monsters mouth.

_Alright spitting out another Zombie this thing needs to die-_

Demon's eyes widened as what came out of the monster he did not expect. Out of the monsters mouth came out a Green Nude Asari.

_Wait this thing makes hot green Asari Women? I'm keeping this thing._

The Green Asari approached Demon.

"Invader, you have broken sacred ground to the great growth."

_I'm getting a great growth right now…._

"Listen lady, I'm here to chop that thing down and bring it on the Normandy…"

The Asari just glared at Demon, punched him down to the ground and stomped on his neck.

"You will be enlightened by the Great growth."

_Let me bang you and I'll let you enlighten me :D_

Before Demon could reply he noticed a blurry figure climbing the walls by the Bloated Creature.

_What the Fuck is that? Oh it's just Spike.. what's he doing with that metal pillar above that thing._

Spike chewed on the pillar, causing it to fall and impale the monster. The Asari's on Demon, eyes went wide and dropped dead.

_NO!_

As Demon was about to break down, the Green Asari melted down in to Green Slime.

_And I'm over it…_

As Spike came down to greet Demon, a Silhouette shadowed Demon, as this time a Nude Purple Asari fell on Demon.

"I'm Free, Thank you, uh oh sorry."

_Naked Women falling on me… That's a new one now if only I can get Tali out of her suit…. Okay God throw a naked Tali on me please!_

The Asari moved off of Demon, while Demon stood up.

"I am Shiala, and apparently I am Naked… Goddess… Can you please stop starring at my tits?!"

_Huh?_

"Huh? Oh so Saren came here looking for the Conduit, do you have any idea where it is?"

The Asari rubbed her scalp.

"Uh yeah, I served Matriarch Benezia who followed Saren, Saren gave me to the Thorian, to transfer the Cipher for him."

_Well Saren Stole the Cipher Fuck!_

"What is the Cipher?"

Shiala was paying attention to find any clothing around her.

"Uh it's a translation to decode the Prothean Beacon."

MEANWHILE…

John and the rest of the crew met up with Tali and Zoey. John saw Zoey talking to Tali.

_Why is Tali crying… Oh God the Zombies at Demon!_

John approached Tali, to give her his condolences.

"Tali I am so sorry, there is no words that can describe your loss."

Tali cocked her head up to look at John.

"I may never get over it!"

_:( _

"We'll all miss Demon…"

Tali sat up, to look at John.

"Whose missing Demon?"

_Wait what?_

John looked confused over that comment.

"Wait didn't the zombies eat Demon, that's why your crying… right?"

Tali quickly shook her head.

"NO! These things threw up on my suit!"

…

MEANWHILE…

_Whoa! I don't know what the Fuck that was but still Whoa!_

Demon rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah that was strange."

Shiala rubbed her scalp.

"Your mind has to adapt to the information I gave you… I'm sorry if it was painful."

_Yeah it was like my brain going through a meat grinder… and not the automated one, the one you have to hand wind._

Demon looked around seeing as no one was here.

"Hey since your clearly clothing-less, want to have a quickie?"

Shiala's eyes just widen as she stepped back a bit.

"Your joking… right?"

_o_o….. nope._

"Come on I saved your life. :D"

Shiala sighed, knowing it was true.

"Fine… Turn around and I'll undo your armor."

_She's not a green Asari… But it'll do.. :D_

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

The Crew see's Demon exiting the Cavern of Stairs, covered in what it looks like bite marks. Zoey quickly approached.

"Goddess Demon, your covered in bite marks, did those things get to you?"

_Yeah a certain someone did bite me many, oh so many times… :P_

"I'm fine but I may need some help with the wounds later."

Ashley, Liara, and Tali pushed through the crew members to get through.

"I'LL HELP!" Said the Trio, simultaneously.

Zoey grabbed a hold of his body.

"Girls.. Girls, I have Medical training so I should [Whispers in to his ear]: Physically heal him."

Liara stepped in by Demon's left grabbing his arm.

"I'm the Doctor here."

Ashley crossed her arms while looking at Liara.

"You're an Archeologist!"

Tali stepped in in front of Demon.

"I have a lot of Medigel… I can uh [_Keelah how do I say this Sexually?_] apply it directly on the wound?"

Demon, Ashley, Liara, and Zoey just gave Tali that look.

_Keelah why do I even bother? ;_;_

Bethora steps up to the plate as well.

"Commander why bother with Squishy Female care, I can give you a therapeutic massage, I have excellent reach in all the right places."

_Fucking knew it! …. Spike stop licking Tali!_

Spike was on Tali licking off all the Green Slime off of her.

"No Spike! Stop you're getting saliva on my suit…Keelah…."

Demon marched onwards to the hanger with the crew including the bulk of the Female crew looming over Demon.

**Uh…**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE CONFUSING CONTINUATION OF DEMON SHEPARD! **

**I'LL LEAVE THE QUESTIONS TO THE VIEWERS!**

**POOR TALI WITH NO SEXUAL PHRASES :(… FEELS SORRY FOR TALI VIEWERS!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO, I'D REALLY APPRICIATE IT! [STUDIO DOOR BREAKS OPEN]**

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**[JACK SHEPARD]: YOU!**

**[STUDIO DIRECTOR]: O_O ME?**

**[JACK SHEPARD]: YES YOUR HAREM IS ATTRACTING VIEWERS TO YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A SERIES, THEY SHOULD BE VIEWING MY SERIES!**

**[STUDIO DIRECTOR]: WELL WHAT THE AUDIENCE WANTS, THE AUDIENCE GETS SO TOO BAD!**

**[JACK SHEPARD]: YEAH FOR YOU [POINTS BLACK WIDOW AT STUDIO DIRECTOR]**

**[STUDIO DIRECTOR]: YOU CAN'T KILL ME I CREATED YOU!**

**[STARKNIGHT ' RENEGADE]: ACTUALLY I DID [NODS AT JACK].**

**[STUDIO DIRECTOR]: [GLARES AT JACK] I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL! – BANG!**


End file.
